Grow Up
by RedIsSkinDeep
Summary: What will Tohru do when she tries to hide something important from a certain male? Of course it will become obvious soon, but till then there's nothing wrong with her! Still not sure about the humor so I changed it. R&R! T cause I'm paranoid!
1. Phone News

**A/N: Feeling discouraged on my other story since I have like 30 hits on a chapter but then like 4 reviews. But it's okay sine I've been wanting to take a whack at this one since I watched a movie. Overdone idea, but with my unique twist (I guess). **

* * *

**Chapter One: Phone News**

"Please…no…"

Worried.

No, that was an understatement. Frightened and anxious were more the words to describe the emotions running through the eighteen year old Tohru Honda. But as frightened and anxious as she was, there was a small emotion hiding behind the other two that, if she let herself admit to, would become too much for her to handle:

Shame.

Shame that she was watching the red second hand on her clock on the wall tick the time away in agony. She was sitting on her bed and waiting for some amount of time to pass; she was uncertain as to how much time, but knew that her timer would go off when it was ready. But the shame! The shame that she had to hide in her bedroom, and had to make the excuse that she was studying for her last high school exams just to be able to do _this_.

A sigh escaped her as she pulled on her on her skirt and sweater nervously, hoping and begging that her life could go back to normal after these agonizing minutes. She started to mentally debate whether or not the waiting was worse, or the purchasing of the product.

About three weeks before the present day, Tohru had been feeling quite ill and did not know what was wrong with her. Hatori had been called by one of the three worried men in the house and she was deemed a 'fever'. Relief hit her then, as she had suspected something else.

But then two weeks went by and she started to have the symptoms of what she had been fearing was wrong with her. And after that week had ended she had gone out to the local convenience store, saying she had to buy lotion, and purchased with high embarrassment three of the most humiliating and shameful products.

_Ding!_

Her brown eyes tore away from the wall clock and glued themselves to her night stand, staring at the source of her stress. With one shaky hand she reached out and grabbed the long white stick and then brought it close to her eyes to read the result in the white area:

Result: Little Pink Plus Sign.

"Oh…" She breathed quietly and then lowered her hand to her lap. So, she had been completely right in all her suspicions. From the morning sickness to her missed period, she had been so jittery and frantic that she forgot it took two to make the now blessed miracle.

_I should tell them. _She was of course thinking about her two best friends. The before shaky and now only trembling hand reached out and grabbed the cordless phone off of her night stand and she punched in the numbers to one of the two's house. After three rings, the misty voice answered.

"Hello, Hanajima residence."

"Hana-chan, it's me." Tohru responded as she sat on the end of her bed and looked out of the window, wishing she could just go outside and enjoy the bright and oddly sunny February winter day. "Can you three-way Uo-chan? I need to tell you both something.."

"Sure, Tohru-kun."

Hanajima's voice replied from the other line and Tohru waited patiently as she waited for her friend to click back on to the line. When she did, the phone rung three times and then the voice of her other best friend answered.

"Hello?"

"Good day, Arisa. It is I and Tohru-kun." Hana greeted the irritated voice of Uotani as Tohru remained silent.

"Oh, what's up?" Uo asked, dropping her irritation instantly.

Hanajima answered immediately. "Tohru says she has something to tell us. Right?" She directed the last word to the silent girl.

Tohru swallowed and then replied. "Um, yes. It's very important and…" She trailed off at the silence of her listening friends. She swallowed again, her throat dry in her nervousness and then said, "It's something that I'm afraid will anger or disappoint you both…or make you hate me."

"We could _never_ hate you." Hana said soothingly. "What is it?"

"What would disappoint us?" Uo asked as she began to laugh lightly in amusement. "What'd you do, get knocked up?" She was totally joking, of course as she laughed again.

_Oh, no. _

Silence consumed the conversation as Uo stopped laughing and both girl's expected the nervous and frantic denying of their best friend. As no sound came from Tohru's line, Hanajima ventured in to the silence with words.

"Tohru," She began, a hint of nervousness in her voice. "Please tell me you dropped the phone or something."

Tohru sighed and replied. "No."

"Wait," Uo's voice spoke in disbelief. "I was totally kidding, you can't be…_are_ you?"

Tohru nodded, then felt stupid knowing her friends could not see that and then responded. "Yes, I'm…pregnant."

The shame washed over her and threatened to drown her as her friends both stayed silent. Without meaning to or knowing what she was saying, Tohru began her frantic and panicky rambling.

"B-but I didn't know until right now, and I've suspected this for a few weeks but I didn't want to test-which I just did and it was positive. And now I have to figure out what to do what am I going to do? Oh you both probably-"

"Tohru, who-"

"-think that _I'm_ _so stupid _and that I'm dirty and impure now what was I thinking?! I can't believe this I'm almost done with high school and what am I going to do be a mother how can I be so ignorant-"

"Tohru-kun, who is the-"

"-it's disgraceful I wanted to start a life with children later not now that I'm going to enter college! And how am I going to work when I have a kid at home to take care of and what about money and food and clothes and baby bottles and-"

"TOHRU!! STOP!" Uo screamed in to the phone, putting an immediate halt on the girl before she lost her voice from everything she had said in one breath.

Tohru took a deep breath and then listened as her friend grumbled something and then Hana spoke now that she could be heard.

"Tohru-kun," She said calmly. "Would you mind informing us as to who helped you to conceive this child?"

"Huh?" Tohru asked, so caught up in her emotions she failed to register Hana's question. "Could you repeat that pl-"

"Who's the father, Tohru?" Uo asked icily, ready to pound whoever it was who had deflowered her friend.

_Oops. _

Tohru stayed silent for a moment, then said, "I uh…um…"

Hana asked the question again bluntly. "Who's the father?"

Tohru mumbled something the two failed to catch.

"What was that?" Uo asked, now irritated with the unbelievable conversation. "Can't hear when you mumble like that, Tohru."

"Sorry." Tohru said immediately and then tried to tell them again. "The father is…"

* * *

**A/N: Okay so it's the first chapter and all but let me know what you think. And before I get any flames or reviews saying that it's an overdone idea, I already know it is; I just had an urge to write it! I'll update if I get …. Five reviews. So please, no flames but constructive criticism welcome!**


	2. What Happened x2

**A/N: **Okay I got four reviews and that's enough to get me started. I was in a bad mood when I put that five review requirement, which is stupid because I don't normally do that. But anyways I already sent thank you messages to those that were signed so now I thank the anonymous **PS **for your review. Thank you all here's chapter 2! **Oh it's important I forgot to mention that this is after the curse is broken and they are going to graduate in a couple months!!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: What Happened x2**

"_The father is…um…"_

"Spit it out Tohru, who is it?" Uo demanded angrily from the line.

"Okay! The father is-"

_Knock, knock, knock._

Tohru turned her attention to the door frantically and stuttered in to the phone. "I-I will t-tell you guys later!!"

_Click._

"No! Damn she hung up!' Uo almost threw the phone across the room, but thought better of it and put it back to her ear.

"Arisa, we should go over to the house." Hanajima suggested. "I'm pretty sure it was one of those men."

The sound of something receiving a hard kick came from Uo's line and then her voice followed much more calm. "We should give her the chance to tell us first."

_Knock, knock, knock._

Tohru set the phone down on her dresser and grabbed the box to the test and threw it behind her bed. Realizing the actual test was still in her hand she threw it to follow the box and looked around for more evidence.

"Honda-san, are you okay?"

Tohru grew wide eyed as Yuki's voice rang out from the other side of the door. "Uh…yes I'm fine!!' She answered frantically. With one last look around to make sure the coast was clear, she sat on her bed in what she thought was an innocent way. "Come in!"

The door opened slowly and the gray haired guy poked his head in. "Am I bothering you?" He asked in his Princely and polite voice.

"No, not at all!" Tohru answered quickly. "Did you need something?"

"I just wanted to know if you needed help with studying." Yuki smiled at her warmly. "Do you?"

"No, I'm already done!" She got up and pointed to her text books on top of her desk. "See, I've been up here all day studying!"

"What a way to spend a Sunday, huh?" Yuki said in a humor filled voice. "I'm going to be leaving soon; Machi and I have a date…"

Tohru smiled as Yuki blushed lightly. She thought the two were absolutely adorable, and so encouraged any time they would spend together. "Have fun, Yuki-kun."

Yuki nodded and then turned around to leave. He suddenly turned back when he remembered something. "Oh, I think you should beware of Kyo today…he's in a bad mood."

Tohru nodded and a sad look came over her features. "Okay, I'll stay away from him."

Yuki felt a pang of guilt and so gave her a one-armed hug. "Don't worry, Honda-san. It's just because he's not feeling well."

Tohru nodded as Yuki let her go and then left the room. As the door closed she fell to her knees; the anxiety of not knowing before had completely drained all of her energy.

_What do I do…? _

She placed a hand over her stomach, debating on calling Uo and Hanajima back to tell them who the father was. She decided against it and got to her feet and exited the room to get something to eat. _I'll be eating for two until I figure out what to do…_

"Tohru-kun!"

As soon as she entered the kitchen Shigure turned from the refrigerator and greeted her kindly. "Hello, Shigure-san."

"Tohru, it's terrible!" He trotted over to her childishly and grasped her hands in his. "We are sooooo hungry!!"

She looked at the clock on the kitchen wall and gasped to find it was already past five in the evening. "Oh no! I haven't made anything to eat!!"

"Oh, Tohru, it's okay!' Shigure pulled her in to a hug and squeezed her tight. "I'm still getting used to the fact that we can hug! Isn't it nice?"

"Get off of her, you sick Dog!"

Tohru pulled away from Shigure to see Kyo standing in the doorway and definitely looking like he did not feel well. His orange hair was all messy and his face was a little red and sweaty. She noticed his clothes were the pajamas he had worn the previous night which consisted of a plain black t-shirt and some sweat pants. He looked like he would fall over any minute.

"Why, Kyo" Shigure walked over to the miserable teen and pointed out the obvious. "You look _terrible_!"

The orange eyes glared at the adult and he grumbled as he stepped toward the refrigerator. "Shut up."

"K-Kyo-kun, are you sick?" Tohru asked awkwardly and kept her eyes away from his.

"I'm fine, just exhausted." He took another step and grabbed the fridge to keep himself steady. "I've been studying all night."

"Kyo, it's the evening." Shigure pointed to the clock.

"I _know_." Kyo responded as he opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of flavored water. "I studied last night 'til one, then I went to sleep and woke up again around three."

Kyo opened the cap and took a drink as he eyed Tohru awkwardly. She was standing about five feet away from him and looking in another direction as though she were avoiding his gaze. _That's weird…something must be wrong with her…_

"Are you going to start dinner?" Shigure poked Tohru in the stomach and caught her off guard.

"EEP!" She flinched, held her stomach and backed up until she hit the counter. "Y-yes I'm starting right now!!"

With that the two males watched as she took out a random sized pot and put water in it, then nervously filled it with water and set it to boil. She muttered to herself about 'being lazy' and 'should have started dinner sooner' while she pulled some food out of cupboards and the fridge.

Though Shigure's suspicion and urge to tease her was strong, he excused himself and walked out of the kitchen to finish some work on his last book he would be publishing.

_Good, now I can talk to her alone…_ With the adult out of the way Kyo walked up behind her, despite his exhaustion and tapped her on the shoulder.

"EH?!" Tohru spun around quickly and dropped the large spoon she had been using to stir. "Y-yes Kyo-kun?"

Kyo leaned against the counter next to the stove to face her and folded his arms across his chest. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked softly.

Tohru avoided his eyes as she grabbed another spoon and began to stir again. "Yes, I'm fine." Her cheeks turned red and her hand that was stirring began to shake.

"Are you sure?" He asked. She nodded and he pushed on. "I heard you get sick the other morning…in the bathroom."

Tohru glanced at him quickly and then turned her gaze back to the pot. _Great, he heard the morning sickness. "_Yeah, it was something I ate at dinner the night before." She lied.

"Oh." He sighed in relief. "Then that explains mine, _I_ got sick and threw up this morning."

_He threw up? _She looked at her stomach curiously, wondering if the test result was wrong. _I should go to the doctor to make sure. _

"I was getting worried." Kyo said as he looked at the clock on the wall. "I thought you were really sick, with the way you've been acting lately."

Her hair bounced in the ponytail she made to cook dinner as she nodded without response. _I'll go tomorrow, to that one clinic that asks no questions, that way no one will find out until I decide what to do._

Kyo watched her as she looked to be in deep thought. "Why are you…?" He trailed off as she struggled with herself. "Avoiding me?"

Tohru stopped stirring and her gaze fell to her feet. _Why is he asking me this now? _

Kyo reached out and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Is it because of…?"

Her breath quickened as his finger brushed a bit of her skin at the neckline of her sweater. Even though he was only trying to comfort her, the simple gesture caused her to close her eyes and her heart rate to sky rocket.

"Hey" He said more firmly, and then asked his full question. "Is it because of what _happened_?"

"N-no!" Tohru shrieked and shrugged his hand away. 'It's not that!!"

"Tohru!"

He grabbed her upper arms before she could run away and made her face him. Her eyes were full of tears and he felt guilty instantly.

"Listen," He said as his features softened and his grip loosened. "We have to talk-"

"Honda-san?"

Tohru tore away from Kyo at the sound of Yuki calling her from the living room. She wiped her tears and entered the room to find Yuki by the front door and holding it open as Machi stepped in.

"Ah, Kuragi-san!" Tohru exclaimed in fake joy as she pushed away the feelings that had caused her to cry. But, to her disappointment, Yuki could spot tear stained faces from a mile away.

"Honda-san, what's wrong?" He asked as he walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Were you crying?"

Tohru slyly pulled her shoulder away and smiled. "No, I'm fine!" She turned to Machi and offered to take the girl's coat.

Yuki watched as she pulled her fake happy smiles and laughs while asking Machi why they were not on their date. The reason was because the restaurant they had decided to go to was so crowded and they both agreed they would enjoy a home cooked meal. But, that being the least of his current worries, Yuki looked at Tohru as she lead Machi to say hello to Shigure and wondered to himself…

_Could it be that what happened….is bothering her?_

"Where did she go?"

Yuki's thoughts were interrupted as the irritated (and still terribly tired) looking Kyo entered the living room from the kitchen and looked around.

"Why do you want to know?" Yuki challenged the former Cat. "Are you going to take your bad mood out on her?"

Kyo rolled his eyes as Tohru and Machi entered the living room again accompanied by Shigure.

"She is such an adorable young woman!" Shigure pat Machi on the head and the girl almost fell over in surprise. "What a catch, Yuuukkiiiii!"

Yuki remained calm as he walked over and took her hand. "Come on, Machi, we can wait in my room while Honda-san cooks."

Machi nodded. "Okay."

Shigure gasped dramatically. 'Yuki-kun!! I cannot believe you are going to _seduce_ Kuragi-san!"

"Huh?!" Machi exclaimed in surprise as Yuki's hand met Shigure's head in a loud SMACK!

Tohru panicked as usual. "Shigure-san! Yuki-kun, is he alright?"

"He's fine, Honda-san." Yuki answered as Shigure rubbed the side of his head and whimpered about 'mean boys".

Kyo, who waited for a right moment, grabbed Tohru's wrist and tried to pull her toward the kitchen.

"Tohru, are you almost done with dinner?" Shigure asked suddenly, causing Kyo to let go of her and Tohru to panic all over again.

* * *

_Just walk, maybe they won't see me…maybe they won't…_

The Sunday night dinner went by quickly but smoothly. Tohru had decided she would definitely be visiting a clinic and avoid any males at all costs. But at the current time, little Miss Tohru-kun can be seen walking down the hallway at school well-hidden between the two Sohma boys, avoiding Uo and Hanajima. But, as the two are very persistent when it comes to their friend, it should go as no surprise that they spot her and try to drag her away.

"Where do you think you're going?!"

"Come with us, Tohru-kun."

"Huh?" Tohru felt the arms of her best friends grab her by the shoulders from behind and she almost fell backwards in shock and surprise.

"Why are you guys grabbing her like that?" Kyo asked defensively as he watched the blonde and the psychic pin Tohru between them.

"What's it to you, Orangey?" Uo snapped instantly and paired the words with a death glare. "Is it any of your business where we take our friend?" She tightened her grip on Tohru's arm.

"Um, Uo-chan," Tohru mumbled. "That kind of hurts…"

Hanajima looked at the two boys and then spoke in her eerie voice. "We shall return her to you when the interrogation is complete."

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "Wait, inerroga-?"

He was cut off as the two friends steered the defenseless brunette around and pulled her in the opposite direction.

"What the hell?" Kyo said as his expression reflected his confusion. "Why are they interrogating her?"

And as the two boys decided to continue to class, the above mentioned interrogation was taking place outside of the school building out of earshot of any nosy people…

"Alright, who is it?!" Uo yelled as she forced Tohru to sit on a bench in front of her.

"Um, you see I…" Tohru trailed off.

"If you don't tell us who it is," Hanajima said as she drew her hand up to her chest. "We shall be forced to ask the males in your home ourselves."

"No!" Tohru shrieked suddenly as her eyes grew wide in panic. "No, please don't! I'll tell you who it is…"

Uo and Hanajima exchanged glances and then both folded their arms as they stood in front of her in a cop-like manner.

"Okay, go on then." Uo urged her.

"It's….-_RIIIIINNNNGGGGG-" _

The bell sounded as she said the name, drowning her words out for all other ears except the two people in front of her.

Uo was the first to react. "No way…are you for real?"

Tohru nodded. "Yes, it's true."

"I believe it." Hanajima said as she sighed in disapproval. "Though I do not approve of any child adopting his kind of behavior."

"I guess…" Uo put her hand to her chin in thought. "…I can see that happening…"

Tohru breathed in relief. At least she had told her best friends. _Now, as long as they don't kill him before I get the chance to tell him…_

"Let's kill him."

"Eh?!" Tohru looked up at her tall blonde friend in shock. "N-no! Please don't! He didn't do anything wrong!"

"How did it even happen, Tohru-kun?" Hanajima said as she sat beside her friend. "Would you mind telling us?"

"You have to tell us later." Uo said as she pointed to her watch. "We're already late for class."

"Uwah!!" Tohru leapt up immediately and made to run before she was stopped by the hands of Hanajima.

"You need to be careful," Hanajima said as she held Tohru by her shoulders. "You can trip and hurt the child with how clumsy you are."

"Don't think we're letting you off." Uo said as the three set off. "You're telling us how it happened when we all get the chance."

Tohru nodded from the middle of her friends. _At least they agreed not to kill him…oh Mom, what do I do….?…._

…_.I don't believe in giving up a child…_

* * *

**A/N: **So Uo and Hana know, but no one else does since the bell rung so very conveniently! I had to do that, I think chapter two is too soon to reveal the father since she is obviously not in a relationship with whoever it is. I think it's pretty obvious who it is though, and I guess if anyone guesses right they get a free cardboard cut out of their favorite Furuba character!! I'm still stocked on Akito from the last time I gave these out…(I wonder why..?)

Don't forget to review if you can! Reviews encourage me to continue!


	3. Honda Civic

**A/N: **Yee! I'm back with chapter 3! I'm so surprised that people like this…it's shocking 0.0 Thank you to the **anonymous reviewer PS**. Ha ha anyways the suspense is killing me so let's get on with it, Ride Destiny!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Honda Civics. **

* * *

**Chapter Three: Honda Civic**

A head covered with a bright blonde top of hair rested on a pale hand as he sat outside of the high school at a table. The rabbit back pack lay close to him on the table with homework and a couple of text books lying nearby. His eyes were focused on a certain brunette as she walked out of the school alone and looking quite anxious. Without moving he looked at the person sharing the table with him and found him to be buried in a text book.

"What's wrong with her, Yuki?"

The gray haired third year looked up at the sound of his cousins voice. It still shocked him from time to time when Momiji would speak, because he had gotten so used to the little boy voice and now suddenly- BAM! Man voice. But, pushing the surprise aside he answered his question. "I don't know."

Removing his head from his hand he rested his arms together on the surface. "I think something's wrong, she looks sick."

Yuki turned around to look at where Momiji was staring, and was not surprised to see Tohru walking slowly toward the sidewalk. It was after school, so it was strange that Kyo was not with her. As far as Yuki knew the former Cat had put going to the dojo on hold for a while so that he could focus on graduating; a very smart choice in Yuki's book, but of course he would never tell him that.

"She was acting strange yesterday," Yuki said as he turned back to his book. "She was really…jittery? No, more like… irritated."

Momiji gave his cousin a questioning look. "Irritated?" He asked in disbelief. A nod from Yuki and Momiji got up quickly.

"Where are you going?" Yuki asked as the former Rabbit jogged after Tohru. He did not turn around with an answer, so he assumed he was only going to ask her what was up.

"Tohru!"

The brunette stopped and turned around, standing now on the sidewalk and headed in a different direction than home. She smiled uncertainly when she seen the happy blonde. "Momiji-kun, hi."

He stopped next to her and smiled. "Hey, I was just wondering where you're going." He looked down at her, now a whole head taller than her, and was not shocked to see her panicked expression.

"Oh, I'm going to the store!" She said, looking behind Momiji as though she were hiding. "I wanted to buy a few things for myself."

Momiji nodded as he watched her look around in a paranoid manner. Was she avoiding someone? "Tohru, why are you looking around like that?"

She stopped immediately and smiled at him. "It's a nice day!" She said with her mask-of-happiness. "I want to look at all of it!"

Momiji looked at her as though to say 'yeah right' and she let a sad expression creep over her face.

"I was just avoiding Uo-chan and Hana-chan." She said sadly, knowing it would be impossible. "They want to know something but I don't want to tell them…"

Momiji suddenly felt an awkward vibe coming from her. He wondered if he had done something wrong, but then remembered that yes, recently he had done something…

…wrong to her.

He blushed as he turned away, trying to keep the thoughts away of the past…memories. The 'recently thing he had done' occurred about a month ago, and he still felt guilty about it…

…but how did she feel about it?

"Tohru," He began as he turned back to her. "Are you upset with me because of…that?"

Tohru looked away and blushed. When she spoke she did so in a small voice. "No, Momiji-kun, I'm not upset with you."

_I need to get to the clinic. _She thought to herself. If she did not make it on time they would close and she might never know! Well, she'd now when her stomach started to protrude, but what if it didn't? Then she would have made her friends worry for no reason.

So she looked up with a smile brighter than the sun. "Momiji-kun! I would never be upset with you!" She smiled more when he gave her a small grin. "But I do have to go get stuff from the store."

With a wave and a quick goodbye she set off to find out the truth.

"Well?" Yuki asked from behind his book as Momiji returned and sat down across from him. "What did she say?"

Momiji shrugged and sighed. "She just told me that she's avoiding Uo-chan and Hana-chan because they want to know something she doesn't want to tell them…something like that."

Yuki peered over the book and raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't want to tell them something?" Nod. "That's strange; she tells them everything from what I know…"

"She didn't tell them about the curse." Momiji reminded him with a yawn, thus resurfacing their fear that something was definitely wrong.

* * *

_These chairs are so uncomfortable…_

About thirty minutes later Tohru sat nervously in the waiting room of the clinic. It was very small and had hardly anyone there; the only other occupant was a woman with long brown hair and a scary angry expression that matched her tramp-like clothes perfectly. Everything was white; the walls, chairs, plant holders, pens, clipboards, doors and all of the uniforms. Ironically it seemed so pure when you were supposed to go for cases like Tohru's…

"Okay…" Tohru sniffed at the dentist office-like smell and wished she had just taken another at-home test. They were ninety-seven percent accurate, so why should she doubt that she was pregnant?

"Tohru?"

_Oh, good lord, someone knows me! _She turned around toward the entrance and nearly choked when she seen the short black hair paired with an all black outfit with a pair of pants and t-shirt, and black shoes.

"Isuzu-san?"

Rin nodded and sat down next to her. "What are you doing here?"

Panic sunk in and Tohru tried to make up an excuse. "I was feeling a little sick and-um I just want to make sure I'm fine!" Okay, so it was not a total lie, she was checking to make sure she was okay, which in her book right now meant: not pregnant.

Rin nodded. "Why didn't you just go to Hatori?"

Panic again. "Um, well I didn't want to bother him, and this place is pretty convenient and-" She stopped and looked at the former Horse in confusion. "Wait, why are _you_ here, Isuzu-san?"

Rin looked away, a blush creeping up to her face. "I'm here because I'm getting something that I don't want _Hatori_ to do." She looked over to see a question filled expression on the girl and so further explained. "You know, something that they do…" She shyly pointed a finger down to her 'area'.

"Oh!" Tohru exclaimed in comprehension. _That would be awkward…_

The door to the back suddenly opened and both girls looked over expectantly. They watched as the assistant scanned the name with a humorous grin.

"Honda Civic?"

Tohru blushed immediately. Yes, she had used a car as a fake name. When Rin looked at her with surprise she just nodded, bid her good day and scurried off in to the back.

* * *

"Stupid kid…"

Down the lonely sidewalk heading home the hot-headed carrot top kept his gaze low to the ground. He was very upset, not only with the 'damn kid' Momiji, but with himself. He had seen Tohru mopping around school all day, looking scared out of her mind when anyone would address her, and he had done nothing but watch. What kind of a man was that? And even after school when she was alone, he had not the courage to walk up to her and ask her what was wrong…

…but Momiji did.

"Damn." He mumbled to himself. Was he losing her to Momiji? Not that she was _his _to lose, but it sure felt like it should be that way.

He mindlessly kicked a small pebble, sending it rolling far up the cement. _Even now…I can't tell her…_ Even though the curse was long gone and everything seemed okay, he still couldn't tell her that…

…but he had the courage to do something else.

He shook his head and tried to shake the annoying fluttering away. Unfair, that was the only word he could think of to describe how he felt about everything. The curse was gone, yes, but did it really matter when that person was so emotionally out of reach for him? _No, it doesn't matter…_

* * *

"Ten weeks?"

Tohru sat staring wide eyed at the doctor; a short middle aged female with long black hair and a very small nose. She had just been informed that yes, she was pregnant, and ten weeks at that. She allowed her eyes to slowly shrink back to their normal size and looked down at her stomach with a strange expression.

_Wow…so it's true, it's really, really true… _She looked up suddenly with a smile, though anyone who knew her would see that it was her fake one, and thanked the doctor for her trouble. She hopped off the bed and continued with the process of leaving the clinic.

Thirty minutes later she was almost home; the woodsy area clear up ahead. She sighed, relieved and scared now that she knew for sure. Almost three months pregnant and she had not discovered it until now. _Do I tell him…? Should I consult him before I make any decisions? _Yes, it was the right thing to do. Every father should know that they have a child, and it would be wrong of her to keep it from him.

"Okay…" She whispered to herself as she walked down the path leading to the house. "I'll tell _him_, he needs to know…"

Later that night and after dinner Tohru sat in her room, thinking about how to break the news to _him. _Deciding she should use the time wisely and study, she did so until there was a sharp knock on her door.

_Knock, knock, knock._

She looked up from her bed where she lay on her back reading a text book and said "Come in." To the person behind the door. With a slow creak the door opened and she peeked over the top of the book to see the bright orange hair.

"Kyo-kun?" She sat up quickly and let her text book fall to the side. He walked in and closed the door behind him with a blank expression on his face but a nervous body language of stuffing his hands in his pockets and tensing up.

"Hey." He said, his voice matching his body in the nervous area. "Uh, are you busy?"

Tohru looked at the text book beside her and decided to use it as an excuse. "Yes, I'm studying." She gave him an honest smile. She was not lying exactly, she had been studying.

"Oh," A disappointed look spread across his face and he turned around and opened the door again. "I'll just leave you alone."

_Oh, no he looks so upset! _"Kyo-kun, wait." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

He turned around with the door still open and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Um," She looked down at her lap and fiddled with her skirt nervously. "Can I…talk to y-?"

"Honda-san?"

Tohru looked up to see Yuki step up behind Kyo and peer in with a smile. She immediately thanked the interruption and smiled at him. "Yes, Yuki-kun?"

"Excuse me." Yuki said as Kyo stood aside and Yuki walked in. He looked at Tohru and could feel a glare coming from the former Cat behind him. "I was wondering if I could talk to you alone."

Tohru nodded and Yuki turned around and gave Kyo a look that said clearly 'please leave'.

Grumbling something about 'stupid rats' and 'giant mouse traps' Kyo turned around and walked out of the room to give them privacy.

_Okay, just ask her straight out…_ Yuki cautiously stepped forward with an awkward smile. "Um, how are you today?" He asked with a shaky voice.

Tohru smiled and simple replied. "Great! And you, Yuki-kun?"

Yuki gave a nervous laugh and said "I'm just fine, but I think you're lying."

Tohru tilted her head to the side and gave him a quizzical look. "Lying?" _Oh no! He can tell that there's something wrong! What do I do if he asks?! He's going to ask I know it!_

Yuki took another step toward the bed and folded his arms self-consciously. "I wanted to know, Honda-san, if what happened between us…is it…bothering you?"

Her face immediately turned tomato red and she looked down at her lap, remembering exactly what he was talking about. It had happened about three months ago…

"_Hmmm, hmmm ah! So refreshing…"_

_The bathroom was all steamy as Tohru took a very much needed hot shower. It had been a very long day and she was thankful to hop in and stand under the soothing stream of water. She was already pretty much done, but did not want to get out just yet, imagining how cold it would be when she did. _

"_I really shouldn't waste water…" She said to herself. Deciding it was not a good idea she turned the water off and began to ring out her hair._

_This happening while somewhere down the hall a Prince was getting hungry…_

"_I already had dinner… but my stomach is growling." _

_Yuki stood up from where he had been sitting at his desk and made his way for the door. He knew everyone should have been asleep by now and so decided to stay quiet as to not wake anyone. He quietly opened the door and tip toed down the hall way. _

_Suddenly all the lights went out and he was plunged in to an immediate darkness. _

"_AHHHHHHH!!" _

_Yuki snapped his head in the direction of the scream knowing it had been Tohru. He could not see anything and so put his hands out in front of him as he felt around for the wall. His hand made contact with a doorknob and he heard her quiet sobs on the other side. He assumed it was it her room and so turned the knob and entered._

_Tohru grew wide eyed when she heard the door swing open and then Yuki's voice close to her. _

"_Honda-san? Why is it so hot in your room?" _

"_YEEEEK!" Tohru backed away from him and clutched a small towel around her that only covered so much of her bare naked body. Her legs hit the toilet and she fell backwards, the towel slipping out of her grasp and coming off…_

"_Why are you screaming so-?"_

_The lights turned on suddenly and the whole bathroom filled with light. Yuki immediately looked down and saw the whole thing, every inch of her nudity. _

_Tohru turned completely red and snatched the towel up and tried to cover herself while panicking. "Yuki-kun! Get out get out get out!!" _

"_SORRY HONDA-SAN!" Yuki yelled as he immediately covered his eyes and backed out of the doorway. He heard the door slam shut and immediately ran to his room, forgetting he ever wanted anything to eat. _

_Tohru clutched the towel to her body, surprised Kyo and Shigure seemed to be still sleeping. He had seen her…butt-naked. "Oh, I'm so embarrassed…" _

As she slipped out of the memory she felt her cheeks growing very hot and kept her eyes glued to her lap.

"So, I take that as a 'yes'." Yuki said as he too kept his eyes glued elsewhere.

"Um, no it's…" She tried to begin, but the embarrassment was still present. Clearly she was more concerned about being pregnant and had not thought about that incident until now that he had brought it up. But, if she said that it was not bothering her, he may demand what exactly was bothering her and she just could not say it…especially when it had nothing to do with him…

"Honda-san?"

Tohru looked up and tried to keep the blush away. "Yuki-kun, it's not bothering me, it's just that…" She thought quickly of what to say and then carried on. "It's embarrassing when I see you cause I know you've seen…well, all of me."

Now it was Yuki's turn to blush. "I'm sorry Honda-san, it was dark and you screamed so I was checking on you…I really thought it was your room."

He looked at her to see her trying to hold in laughter. Suddenly he couldn't help himself and began to laugh as well.

* * *

"Oh no…"

Tohru stood by her bed, fully dressed and ready for school. The night before had ended in laughs and she was thankful for that. It had taken her mind off of her condition for a little bit. But, at this moment the snap back to reality was gurgling in her stomach.

She slapped her hand to her mouth and dashed out of her room and in to the bathroom, not bothering to shut the door all the way as she dropped to her knees and lost last nights dinner in the toilet bowl.

Her whole body shook and she could feel that there was more to come. _How much longer of this…? _She pulled her hair back to avoid getting any of the sick in it, and then felt two hands over hers. She looked up and was surprised to see…

"Shigure-san?"

He smiled weakly at her, still wearing the robe that fits his lazy personality so very well. He gently pushed her hands away and held her hair back for her. "Someone's going to need mouth wash after this."

She tried to smile but felt the rest about to burst out and so turned her mouth back to the toilet and emptied the rest. She coughed a bit and then shakily got to her feet and flushed the sick down.

The former Dog let go of her hair and she now gave him a small smile and ran one shaky finger across her chin. "Um, thank you." She said awkwardly. "I must have eaten something wrong at dinner…last night."

Shigure raised an eyebrow at her. "Four nights _in a row_, Tohru?"

"Um, well Kyo-kun said he…" She trailed off, not sure why she was about to bring up the fact that he had gotten sick too.

Shigure shook his head in disapproval. "Brush your teeth and rinse your mouth, you're going to be late for school."

She watched as he turned around and left the bathroom, wondering why he had come in to help her.

Out in the hall Shigure ran in to Kyo leaving his room with his book bag over his shoulder. He gave him a knowing look that Kyo immediately took offense to.

"What do you want?" He grumbled with a matching glare.

Shigure sighed and loosened up to his normal cheerful mood. "Our little flower has gotten sick again…poor girl."

Kyo shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I think it's something in the food, I got sick earlier and a couple days ago too."

"Oh?" Shigure said with a mischievous grin. "If it was the food, then would it not make sense if Yuki-kun and I were sick too? Which we are not, by the way."

Kyo took a hand out of his pocket and scratched the back of his neck. "Well, maybe Tohru and I have sensitive stomachs."

"Maybe not." Shigure said as he turned around to make his way down the hall.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Kyo asked, stopping his cousin before he could walk away.

Shigure turned around and gave Kyo another one of those knowing looks. "Oh," The former Dog said as he raised his eyebrows slightly….

"I _really_ think you know, Kyo."

* * *

**A/N: **This one is kind of a cliffy, so so sorry . . Now Momiji is a possibility since something happened between him and Tohru… oh naughty, naughty! I had to clear Yuki because he's dating Machi and yeah, I don't want people thinking he's a cheating bastard and Tohru's the other woman and all. But, I promise that next chapter will clear the mystery, kk? And if I break my promise I'll make that chapter extra special!

Please review if you have the chance! Thank you for reading!


	4. Two Males Remember

**A/N: **Okay here's chapter 4, and like I promised things will clear up in this one…hopefully.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Two Males Remember**

_She looks terrible…_

The irritated orange haired third year watched the sick looking brunette from across the classroom. School was going to be over in about ten minutes or so and she still looked as sick as she had that morning. He could not hear whatever it was that Mayu Sensei was saying, it was all blurry as he watched Tohru zone out too, looking as though she was thinking about something.

_What was Shigure talking about…?_

Kyo shivered, causing some girl who was sitting next to him to glance his way. He returned the look briefly and when she blushed and looked away he rolled his eyes and directed his attention back to Tohru. He was near the windows and she was on the other side of the classroom sitting next to Hanajima near the exit. They were all in the back row. Shigure's words from that morning had him pondering all day, praying the sorry excuse for an adult was not talking about what he thought…

_I really think you know, Kyo._

He sighed and slouched in his chair, earning a glare from Mayu Sensei that clearly said 'Sit up or I'll throw this piece of chalk at you'. So, he sat up and looked back to Tohru who now looked like she was paying attention. Kyo leaned back again when the teacher was not looking and his mind drifted to a memory that caused him great stress and nervousness around Tohru…

_THUD!_

_Kyo stopped in the hallway of his home as he passed by Tohru's door. He had been on his way to his room to change in to something he could run in; his tan long sleeved shirt and black cargo pants were definitely not his choice of wardrobe to sweat in. But the thud had come from her bedroom and his curiosity was at its highest, so he opened the slightly ajar door and raised his eyebrow at what he saw. _

"_Tohru?" _

_The surprised brunette was sitting on the floor next to her bed with her arm pulled back and a book in her grasp. She immediately let out a shocked gasp and dropped the text book and stuttered when she spoke. "Ky-Kyo-kun! What are y-you doing in here?" _

_He lowered his brow; she was wearing a white flowy knee length skirt that rode up a bit because she was sitting on her heels and a light pink t-shirt that fit her perfectly. His eyes traveled from where she sat all the way to the wall next to the door that she was facing. On the floor only about a foot away from where he stood lay an open text book. _

_He pointed to it in a laid back manner and said "Did you…?" _

_Tohru looked flustered for a moment, then she sighed. "I threw it." _

_Kyo stepped inside of her room and shut the door behind him. He went over to her, carefully avoiding some papers next to her and sat down beside her Indian style. "So" He began as he picked up a paper to find it was a college brochure. "What's up?"_

"_Um…nothing." She replied in a small voice. _

_Kyo turned away from the brochure in his hands to her to find tears in her eyes. He panicked immediately. "What's wrong? Did someone do something to you?"_

"_N-no." Tohru choked out as she wiped her eyes a bit. "I'm just…stressed about…college choices." _

_Kyo smirked and sighed in relief. "Is that why you threw the text book?" She nodded and he turned his body toward her, ready to have a discussion about the future. "Look, you don't have to have your goals planned out right now." _

_Tohru nodded and sniffed. "I know, but I just don't know what I want to do." _

_Kyo thought for a moment, debating on whether or not he should say what he wanted to next. Deciding that he would give it a shot he took a deep breath that went unnoticed by her and closed his eyes for a moment. _

"_You know," He began as he opened his eyes and looked at his lap. "When I'm thinking about the future, I start to consider how I feel…about you." _

_He looked up and met her wide eyes. A blush was creeping up her cheeks and it sent his hopes higher than they had ever been before. Without thinking he lifted his hand and brushed a tear off of her cheek and caused the blush to come more quickly to her face. This made him even braver, and so he leaned in toward her until there was only an inch between their lips. He stopped there and let his eyes close as he pushed any negative thoughts away from his mind. With one last ounce of courage he gently pressed his lips to hers and welcomed the fire that seemed to erupt in his body. _

_He pulled back, not wanting to push any further and looked in to her still wide eyes. He started to explain himself, scolding himself for being too bold and desperately trying not to sound too caught up in his emotions. "Tohru…I'm sorry I…I just really-"_

_RIIINNNNGGGG!_

The bell signaling the end of school made Kyo snap out of his memory. His attention shot back to Tohru and he found her staring at him. He blushed and looked away, trying to hide it from all of the students who were either getting up and leaving or packing their things to go.

_He turned away…_

About ten minutes later out in the hall Tohru waited for Kyo so they could walk home. She could see Momiji talking to a girl a little ways away and wondered if maybe the girl liked him. _That would be nice; Momiji-kun is very sweet. _

"Hey."

Tohru turned around to find Kyo standing there and looking at the wall beside them. She smiled immediately and put on her happy face. "Are you ready to go home, Kyo-kun?"

Without looking at her he shook his head. "No, I'm staying after to get some studying help." He finally turned his eyes to her to see a disappointed look on her face. Trying not to feel bad he resisted the urge to bop her on the head with his fist and resolved to only give her a weak smile. "Go on home, I'll see you later."

Tohru watched as he turned and walked back in to the classroom. She felt a vibe from him, like he was avoiding her or something. She glanced around and pushed the pain in her heart away to find Uo and Hana walking up to her.

"Hello, Tohru." Hanajima greeted her.

"Hi, Hana-chan, Uo-chan." Tohru returned the greeting weakly. Her heart was hurting emotionally as well as physically. She had some heart burn running through her at the moment and she was doing a very good job at hiding it.

Uo gave Tohru's sleeve a light tug. "Hey, sorry about being so hard on you yesterday."

Tohru nodded. "It's fine; I understand why you were upset."

Hanajima linked arms with Tohru and smiled. "How about you let us know what happened now."

Tohru nodded and the three girls set off down the hall under the watchful eyes of none other than…

"Momiji-chan, what are you looking at?"

Momiji snapped his attention back to the girl in front of him. She was his friend from class and they had been discussing the end of the year exams. "Nothing, but I need to go. See you."

He waved goodbye as he set off after Tohru. He ran up behind her quietly and quickly placed his hands over her eyes and pulled her backwards to his chest.

"Guess who, Tohru."

Uo and Hanajima smirked and waited to see if their friend would recognize his voice. Momiji gave them a wink and waited for her response.

"Um…" Tohru pondered for a moment. "Yuki-kun?"

"No." Momiji responded, changing his voice a bit to confuse her more.

"Hatsuharu-san?"

"Nope."

"Manabe-san?"

"No."

"….Kyo-kun?"

She sounded hopeful and Momiji hated to disappoint her. "No, it's me."

He pulled his hands away and she turned around and was face-to-face with his chest. "Oh, Momiji-kun!" She smiled happily. "I'm sorry; you sound so much like the other boys now it's hard to tell it's you."

"Yeah, Sugar-rush." Uo agreed as she playfully hit Momiji on the arm. "You used to sound like a kid."

"_Used to_." Momiji emphasized and repeated her words. "Anyways, I was just saying hi." He backed away a bit to give Tohru some personal space.

"Oh, Momiji-kun" Tohru smiled and took a step closer to him. "Do you want to walk with us?"

Momiji shook his head as he pulled off his tie and shoved it in his pocket. "No, I'm staying after to help Yuki prepare for graduation."

Tohru nodded and the three girls bid the former Rabbit good bye, then they set off down the hall.

Momiji sighed and headed toward the student council room. _What do I do about her? _He was having a hard time knowing how to act around Tohru since she seemed to show signs that she was upset one day and then perfectly fine the next. He couldn't help but wonder if it was because of what had happened between them. Without meaning to he allowed his mind to drift back to the day that he had ruined their friendship, or so he thought he had….

"_It's such a nice day."_

_Oddly this January day was a little sunny and so Tohru and Momiji had agreed to eat lunch together in the park. Since there had been so much rain recently the park was basically empty except for a couple of elderly people walking around; no kids or other teenagers. _

_Momiji smiled and turned to her as the two walked along the grass after a very delicious lunch that Tohru had made. "It is nice."_

_He looked down nervously at their intertwined fingers. It was so normal for them to hold hands since they had done so ever since they met. But as time went by and Momiji found himself growing extremely attracted to her, it was becoming difficult to restrain from doing anything more. He liked her very much and wanted to tell her how he felt, but his courage never seemed to reach a level of bravery. _

_Tohru sighed and smiled as she pulled her hand out of his to walk over to a tree and place both hands on the bark. "I love how trees smell! They smell so fresh!" She turned around and leaned her back against it. _

_Momiji walked over and stood in front of her. "They do smell nice." He seemed too had lost his ability to make conversation and could only agree with her at the moment. He felt her take his hand and hold it again and he couldn't stop the blush that consumed his face. _

"_Come on, Momiji-kun." She said as she pulled him away from the tree so they could continue their walk. They fell in stride together and silence took over them. _

_Without meaning to Momiji suddenly found himself rubbing his thumb gently over her hand, trying to show her some kind of affection. He glanced her way and seen his involuntary action went unnoticed. A sudden determination rose in his chest and he wanted to be a little bolder. So he removed his hand from hers and placed his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to his side and earning a surprised squeak from her. She looked up at him and he smiled innocently, trying to hide his intentions. When she seemed okay with it and looked forward again, he suddenly felt her arm on his waist and her hand clutch the back of his sweater. Needless to say he was very surprised, but thought about it and decided that she probably did not catch on that he was trying to flirt with her. _

"_Momiji-kun lets walk this way." _

_Her voice brought him out of his thoughts and they turned in the direction she had indicated with her head, arms still around each other. It was an area a little more blocked from view due to lower branches and more trees around. He wondered if maybe she was trying to get them alone, but then knew better and shattered his hope with the assumption that she just wanted to keep walking. _

_Tohru stopped suddenly and sighed. "It's so peaceful here." She removed her arm from his waist and he immediately retracted his arm from her shoulders. She took a couple steps forward and sighed again. "Do you like it here, Momiji-kun?"_

"_Yeah." He replied nervously. He watched her drink in the surrounding calm and his determination returned ten-fold. He took a step so that he was right behind her and she turned around and looked up at him. A strange courage suddenly burst in him and he gave her a small smirk. "Tohru…" _

_He seen her shiver and gave himself a mental thumbs up for being able to make her react that way. Slowly he slid one arm around her waist and pulled her close to his body and her hands immediately shot up and were cautiously placed on his chest. At this he raised his other hand and gently stroked her cheek and leaned in toward her. He closed his eyes even though hers were still open and gently pressed his lips to hers. She tensed up and stayed frozen for a moment. Then, he felt her relax and return the pressure, thus encouraging him to take another step and he deepened the kiss. _

_As their lips slowly moved against each others he let his hand slide behind her neck and into her hair. He felt her clutch the front of his sweater and he inwardly rejoiced at his ability to make her act like this. Just as he felt her hands leave his front and make their way to his back he tightened the arm around her waist and their chests touched. Not a second after this he felt her suddenly pull away and he opened his eyes as she took a step backward. _

_Her lips were a little swollen and he imagined his looked identical. Her eyes were wide and she looked very upset with herself. She gasped and drew her hands up to her chest and she spoke weakly. "Momiji-kun, I'm…sorry…"_

_Immediately he knew that he had crossed the line in his actions. Even though she had kissed him back, clearly she was regretting it now. His heart just about broke when tears formed in her eyes and he wasn't sure which hurt worse; the fact that she seemed upset that she kissed him or the fact that she was crying and upset with herself. He half wanted to comfort her and the other half of him wanted to run away in embarrassment. He decided to listen to one half and acted on that one instantly. _

"_Wait, Momiji-kun!"_

_He did not turn around when she called out to him, he just continued running away from her. He wanted to turn back and apologize, but it was too late and he was already too far. A new fear rose within him and he regretted his actions with all his being…._

…_their friendship was surely ruined now._

Momiji was now walking home after about an hour of helping Yuki. He sighed and watched Kyo walk some ten feet in front of him. He knew the former Cat had no idea he was behind him, but he didn't care. All he was concerned about was fixing his problem with Tohru and apologize for acting irrationally.

* * *

_Okay, just have that courage and maybe it will be okay…_

It was around seven in the evening and Tohru was standing in the hall way outside of her bedroom door. Earlier she had told Uo and Hanajima exactly what had happened between her and the father of the baby and now she had to tell _him_. So, she straightened out her gray pleaded thigh length skirt and smoothed her white long-sleeved shirt and walked down the hall toward his bedroom door.

_Be brave…_

She raised her fist and knocked and then heard his voice say "come in" and she obliged by opening the door, stepping in and closing it behind her. She held her breath as he looked up at her from where he sat on his bed reading out of a text book. She took a step forward and cleared her throat, hoping he was not in a bad mood.

"Kyo-kun, I need to talk to you, are you too busy right now?" She tried not to sound too pleading, but she was sure that was exactly how she was coming across.

He closed his book and set it down beside him. "No." He replied as she sighed and he looked her in the eye. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Um, well…" She looked at him and her breath caught in her throat. He was wearing the same tan long-sleeved shirt he had that day…

"What is it?" He urged her on, thought he already knew exactly what she was going to bring up. He braced himself for whatever she might say about it and so sat completely still in an attempt to keep control of any emotions that might erupt in him.

Tohru took another cautious step closer to the bed and stuttered. "I w-wanted to t-talk to you about u-us and something else." She closed her eyes and gathered her courage, taking his silence to mean that he was listening. "You see…after we…um…"

Kyo raised his eyebrow and finished her sentence reluctantly. "Did _that_."

She nodded and blushed. "Well, after that I started to feel…sick and stuff, and so I thought that something was wrong with me."

Kyo watched her closely, following every fidget and nervous movement she made. He had wanted to talk about it ever since it happened, but she always ran off and refused to discuss it. He waited for her to continue as he felt an unexpected anger bubbling inside of him.

"Hatori-san said I had a fever." She continued as she picked at her nails and lowered her gaze to the floor. "But it continued longer than a fever should, so I took a test and then went to the doctor."

The fiery young adult could feel his pulse quickening and his emotions rising. But, he listened and subconsciously was ready to defend himself if she said anything that may hurt him.

"And now, I know that…I was right about what I suspected." Tohru said as she lifted her head and looked directly in to his eyes. "Kyo-kun…I'm…pregnant."

It was out there now, hanging out there and she felt like she was going to fall over. She watched his expression remain the same and wondered momentarily if he had heard her correctly. She was about to open her mouth after several long seconds of silence but then he said something first.

"Why are you telling _me_?"

She looked at him with a confused expression. He sounded angry and she didn't want him to start yelling. She watched as his brows furrowed and he turned his attention to the wall. She decided to say something. "Kyo-kun, I'm te-"

"Shouldn't you be telling _Momiji_?" He cut her off in a hurtful tone. "I mean, you did _that _with him too, right?"

Tohru was flabbergasted at his question. "No, why would you-?"

"I saw you guys in the park." Kyo said through gritted teeth. He was trying to remain calm but his anger and strange jealousy of the blonde boy was starting to surface. "You two were sucking-face, so I'm guessing after that you found a comfortable spot and finished up."

Tohru now had tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe he was saying these things. "Kyo-kun, no we didn't do that."

"You did with _me_." He now turned to her with his eyes full of something she couldn't read and he continued angrily. "You and I sucked face for a little bit before we had sex. So what would make me so different that you would be with me and not Momiji?"

Tohru felt a burst of anger. He was basically saying that she would have sex with anyone she kissed. She clenched her fists and furrowed her brows. "I did not do that with Momiji! I only did that with _you_ and now I'm _pregnant_." She emphasized the last word.

Kyo got off the bed and walked over to her. He towered over her with his height and she did not budge or flinch at his anger. She looked straight up at him with a piercing stare and silent tears running down her face. He had not meant to say those things, it all just came out with the memory of seeing the girl he was in love with kiss someone else, and his cousin at that!

_This is not going to end well…_ He thought as he moved around her and went over to his door.

_Don't leave… _She mentally begged him not to go and_ s_he did not turn as she heard the door open and the sound of him leave the room and then shut the door behind him. Once she was sure he was out of ear shot she dropped to her knees and buried her face in her hands, crying uncontrollably.

What did this mean? Did this mean he was not going to accept any responsibility for their actions? _What if he leaves the decision all up to me…?_

This thought made her cry harder as she clenched her fist and hammered the wood floor in her frustration.

_Why did I do it..? _She lowered her head and looked at the floor as she remembered how Kyo had come in to her room because she threw her book and he had heard. He was going to say something to her…

…if only she would have let him.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay so Kyo-kun is definitely the father and the beginning of the next chapter will be Tohru's memory of how they conceived the child. But, it won't be a lemon I just can't write those. It may be close to a lime but I don't think so. But here's a fair warning then in case it is. If it turns out to be one then I'll warn you before I start the chapter. Anyways, I'll try to have the next one up ASAP kk? I'm taking a couple days to think about the next chapter of my other story because I hit a hard spot to work out of. So ttyl hope you liked it!

Don't forget to review if you get the chance! I love getting feedback it makes me happy to continue!!


	5. Decisions, Decisions

**A/N: **Wow you guys rock! Thanks for reading! Thank you anonymous reviewers: **PS and McKenzie. **So here's chapter five and I hope you guys like it! Sorry I took so long! **Important: **In my stories when I write memories (with the exception of my other story) I write them in italics as it is normally done. But since it is Italics I use regular typing like this for thoughts to contrast the difference. Basically it's flip flopped from normal chapters.

**WARNING: Ahead is the scene of conceiving the child; it's rated T still because I did not use any of those words or sick descriptions. But beware if you don't like to read stuff like that and skip ahead to the first line break.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Decisions, Decisions**

Tohru sat on her heels, still crying on the floor of Kyo's bedroom as she remembered the day when Kyo went in to her room in search of the noise she had made. He had caught her off guard at a point and she let everything go…

"_You know," Kyo began as he opened his eyes and looked at his lap. "When I'm thinking about the future, I start to consider how I feel… about you."_

_Tohru grew wide eyed, uncertain as to how she should take his words. She could feel the blush creeping up her cheeks as her mind pleaded for him to explain himself. Suddenly his finger was brushing a tear away from her cheek and her heart began to pound as the blood rushed to her face quicker, making her look like a cherry. If that had failed to shock her then his next action did; he was suddenly leaning in toward her. Though she did not react, her mind was begging for him to close the distance. She almost let out a frustrated breath when he hesitated for a moment and closed his eyes; but then he gently pressed his lips to hers, causing her skin to flame up instantly from the contact. _

_But then he pulled away before she could close her eyes and she looked in to his, trying to read his emotions. _

"_Tohru…I'm sorry I…I just really," He started to explain his actions and she listened. "I really…really…lo-"_

_She silenced him a gentle kiss of her own, shutting her eyes tight and praying for him to react. Tense was how he felt at first as he stayed frozen, though she was unsure as to how his expression looked like at the moment because she had closed her eyes tightly. After a few more tense moments he returned the pressure with much enthusiasm, in relief and joy Tohru reached out and gripped his shoulders, squeezing them gently as their kiss became heated. The kiss broke and Tohru opened her eyes to see him shifting and rising to his knees, she followed him instantly and rose up to, catching his lips with hers and tightening her grip on his shoulders. She shivered as he brought his hands up behind her neck and his fingers glided in to her brown tresses. With the intensity of their lips molding together Tohru suddenly felt her knees shaking under her weight and she fell backwards, her grip still on his shoulders and he went down with her. As her back hit the floor softly she shifted her legs from under her to lay flat as their kiss continued. _

_Kyo pulled away breathless and kissed his way down to her neck, holding his weight up with one hand… _What am I doing? _Her mind was protesting as his warm breath blew across her neck, followed by his lips and she shivered again. A battle started to take place in her head. _I can't believe he's kissing me like this! _His hand left her hair and was now trailing down her neck, touching the sensitive skin that peeked out at the top of her shirt. A shaky breath escaped her lips and her hands left his shoulders, moving down and resting on his chest. _I shouldn't do this! I haven't told him how I feel! But…

_She brought her hands up from his chest and pulled his face back to her, catching his lips again as she tried to hold off anything more until her mind would snap back to sense and make her stop. The hand that had stopped at her neck was now moving down her body and it stopped at her waist, fingers gently gripping her shirt and pulling it upward. Stopping him would have been the right thing to do, but that thought never crossed her mind as she felt his finger tips gently sweep across her bare stomach. After a few seconds of his caresses she let sense seep in to her mind. _I have to stop…

_She pulled her lips away from his reluctantly and tried to speak, regardless of the fact that she was breathless. "Kyo...kun…maybe we…should…" She trailed off as her eyes lowered to his lips; they were swollen pinkish-red from the kissing. His heavy breath hit her chin and she could feel the vibe emitting off of him; he wanted to go on. But if they did go on…_That would be….bad? And if we don't…this may never happen again…but would that be a good thing or a bad thing…? _She looked up and met his eyes, a darker shade of orange staring intensely back at her and that was all it took to answer her question. She moved her hands upwards from his face and slid her fingers in to his hair, pulling his face to hers she kissed him passionately…_

_To stop would be bad. _

_A three way battle was taking place, Body vs. Mind vs. Heart, and at the moment Body was dominating. Her mind still saying no, her body screaming in approval, and her heart stuck in the middle in confusion._

"_Tohru…" _

_Her breath caught in her throat as he murmured her name against her lips. _This shouldn't be happening…_ Her eyes snapped open and they looked at each other, lips still together. She felt his fingers slip in to the top of her skirt and he began to pull it down. The orange orbs begged her not to stop him and she obliged by closing her eyes and kissing him again. Of their own accord her hands trailed out of his hair, down his neck, chest and stomach and pulled the hem of his shirt away from the top of his pants, there they rested teasingly. _

_With one hand Kyo pushed the flowy material down her legs along with her undergarments and her heart raced faster. Trying to push the voices out of her head she fumbled with the zipper on his pants and pulled them down, all self-control thrown away. But even as they continued toward what they both knew was coming, her mind was still raging war against her body and she wished her heart would make up it's mind and side with one. _

_She gasped in shock as her virginity was taken, pain following instantly and she closed her eyes tightly. _I can't believe this is happening…!_ That was her last thought as she wrapped her arms around his back and held him close. Her eyes snapped open and met his, and she held his gaze as their bodies took over. _

_It was only a few minutes before it was over and he shuddered above her as he reached the limit. Once she was certain all was done she tried to steady her breathing, and watched him try to do the same. He closed his eyes and lay on top of her, shifting his weight and making the position comfortable. He lowered his cheek to her shoulder and faced her but she kept her eyes glued to the ceiling in uncertainty. What was she supposed to say now? _

_After a few minutes of lying and breathing, Kyo's breath became more steady and balanced. She chanced a glance at him and found him sleeping with the most peaceful expression across his features. Her heart fluttered but the pit of her stomach sank…. _What do I do? Should I say something…?

_A tear rolled down her cheek and she closed her eyes, trying to hold back her overbearing emotions. Mindlessly she stroked his hair, running her fingers through his soft orange strands with one hand and wiping her tear away with the other. _

_It must have been some ten minutes that they lay that way, until the unmistakable sound of footsteps was heard downstairs and they both snapped their eyes open and looked at each other. There was silence for a moment more until…_

"_Kyo! Tohru! Why is it so quiet?"_

_The sing-song voice of Shigure below caused them to panic. Tohru thought she should say something, and was about to until Kyo got up quickly, startling her with his quickness as he pulled up his pants and darted out of her room, closing the door behind him. _

_She sat up and let the tears fall as she pulled on her undergarments and her skirt. The regret and shame settled in not a moment after the clothes were back on. Besides the two another feeling was somewhere in the depths of her emotions and she couldn't place it. A guess told her it had to be 'dirty', considering her actions. She had just given her virginity to the guy she was head-over-heels for, without telling him how she felt, and then watched him leave quicker than a fugitive on the run. She leaned against her bed and hugged her knees to her chest, letting out a quiet sob as she feared the changes to come between them and their friendship…_

* * *

_Pregnant…pregnant…pregnant…._

The word echoed over and over again through Kyo's mind as he lay on the roof gazing up at the stars. Some ten minutes had passed by since Tohru had told him the news and his anger was ebbing away slowly. Guilt was coursing through him as he thought about the things he had said to her. What the hell was he thinking suggesting that she would do something with Momiji?

_I'm such a jerk…no, an asshole. _Yup, asshole seemed to be the right word to him. In his defense he only reacted that way because…. _Yeah I'm jealous that she kissed Momiji, but that's no one's business so I guess I have no defense. _

He sighed and sat up, crossing his legs Indian style and hunching over to mess with a loose string on his pants. Fumbling with things such as loose strings had become a habit of his since the curse had been broken six months ago. It was usually something he did when he had to think clearly. The breaking of the curse had brought him a little bit of confidence and hope for a future. There was more to look at now and he could actually continue on to college, and he was doing so after high school. Sure it was community college and Tohru, along with her friends would be there, but it was a start.

_But…what now…? _The ending of the curse had brought with it the ability to be with someone in a romantic relationship without worry. The yearning to grab Tohru and kiss her senseless had become overbearing after the end and he tried to hold it in, obviously he failed miserably and now had to face the responsibility.

A saddened look came over his features as he wondered about how she must feel. _It's her that has to go through this, assuming she doesn't have an abortion, which I really think she would never go for. _He couldn't help but wish he knew how she had coped with being near him after they had done _that. Maybe it didn't mean much to her….or maybe she thinks it didn't mean anything to me since I just got up and ran out of her room…_ In truth it had meant a lot to him, not only because he loved her but because he trusted her and wanted to give himself to the right person. Even though he did not come off as the kind of person who would care about losing his virginity, he really did care. He wanted it to be with someone he loved and who loved him in return. But now it seemed that his first time was an unfilled wish…

Pushing away the hurt at the thought that it might have met nothing to her, he turned his mind back to the problem at hand. _Dammit, what the hell are we supposed to do? Do I get a decision or what? _More thoughts along these same lines crossed his mind as he got up and made his way toward the ladder. He stopped and looked up at the sky… _I need a few days to think about things…_

With that last thought he climbed down the ladder and made his way in to the house.

* * *

"Adoption is your only option?"

The cold February air blew past the three forms of Uo, Hanajima and Tohru as they sat together at a table outside of the high school. The bell had rung about an hour ago and the campus was mostly empty except for a few stragglers standing around the building. It was now Friday and Kyo had not spoken to Tohru since Tuesday night when he left her alone in his room. She knew she had to talk to him soon about it and so in the meantime had decided that she would not get an abortion; it was completely out of the question. At the moment she had just gotten through telling her friends about Adoption and how it may serve as a very reasonable option. She looked at Hanajima who had been the one to ask the above question.

"Err, at the moment it's all I think would be okay." Tohru said as she scanned a brochure she had picked up at some local convenience store. The front of the brochure read:

**Adoption: Find Local Agencies, Searching Parents and Answers to all those questions you have. **

Uo took the brochure from Tohru's hand and skimmed through the folded pages. "When are you going to tell Kyon?" She asked casually.

Tohru blushed immediately and lowered her eyes to the table. "I'm not sure, he's still not speaking to me…it seems." She had told them about his reaction to her news, but somehow managed to leave out the part where he accused her of sleeping with Momiji.

Hanajima looked up and narrowed her eyes slightly. "Have you not tried to speak with him?"

"Yeah," Uo added as she set the brochure down and folded her arms on the table. "Why should you wait around for him to talk to you? Go up to him and let him know what's up."

Tohru looked up and shook her head. "I would but, I don't know where he is at the moment and I'm sure he'd probably yell at me anyways."

"Maybe, but maybe not." Uo suggested with hopeful eyes. "He acts tough but I can see that he's just a wimp underneath it all." A nod of agreement from Hanajima encouraged her to continue. "I'm sure if you approach him the right way he'll cooperate. Besides, he seems like the kind of guy who would take responsibility for things."

Tohru nodded. It was true; ever since the curse had broken he had become more responsible, part of the reason being that he had admitted to her the truth about her mother. She wondered for a moment if she should try and approach him at home.

"Hey."

All three girls looked up to the end of the table to see the awkward form of Kyo standing there. Tohru immediately gave him a fake smile while Uo and Hana glanced at each other uneasily. He shoved his hands in his pockets and they watched him struggle to say something.

"Yes Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked timidly.

He cleared his throat and looked directly at her. "Can we…talk?" He swallowed in nervousness.

Tohru nodded silently and stood up, picking her book bag off the ground and dusting the back of her black skirt off with her other hand. "Bye, Uo-chan, and Hana-chan I'll talk to you guys later."

Uo nodded and picked up the brochure and held it out to her. "Don't forget this."

"Oh, right." Tohru took it and gave them a weak smile before turning around and walking toward the side walk next to Kyo.

They started down the pavement in silence until Kyo cleared his throat again and side glanced at her. "So, what are we…gonna do?"

"Um…well I was thinking…" She trailed off and looked at him with her eyebrows raised. She wanted to make one thing clear before going in to options about the baby. "Kyo-kun, it is _yours_, not Momiji-kun's. I never did anything with him." She stated firmly.

Despite the nagging discouraging thoughts in his head he nodded and replied. "I know. Look I'm sorry about that stuff I said…it was uncalled for."

"You were upset, it's understandable." She held the brochure out to him and gestured for him to take it. "I should have eased you into it a little more."

He took the brochure and read the title. "I don't think any more 'easing in' would have prepared me for this." He flipped it open and then brought it into the conversation. "So adoption…that's what you're thinking?"

Nodding she sighed as they turned a corner. "Yes, but I'm not one hundred percent sure…maybe only seventy percent."

"You haven't considered…abortion have you?" His thoughts were proved correct as she shook her head and looked down at her feet. "What about keeping it?"

She looked up at him with wide eyes. "I don't think that's possible, since I'm going to school and all." She suddenly looked away, ashamed at her selfishness of wanting to give up the child for her own sake.

Kyo immediately understood her thoughts and placed his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "Hey, it's alright to set kids up for adoption. It's not selfish; it's more responsible than _abandoning_ it or something like that."

"I know, but it's still not fair to the _baby_." She looked back to him with a few tears in her eyes. "I'm too young to be a mother…that's selfish."

Kyo stopped and turned her around to face him. He looked her in the eyes and spoke in a stern tone. "It's _not selfish_; it's the right thing to do. Besides, you don't have to decide right now."

She blinked and tilted her head in confusion. "But I should decide soon…shouldn't I?"

Kyo pulled her a little closer and asked in a low voice. "How far along are you?"

"Almost three months." She answered quickly.

"Then we have about six months to decide what to do." He felt a pang of guilt as tears trickled down her cheeks and he pulled her in to an awkward one-armed hug. "Stop crying, we'll figure it out."

Tohru felt the fluttering in her stomach and pulled away quickly. She seen the confusion on his face and so covered it up with a sudden thought. "We have to tell…um…. Shigure-san."

Kyo backed away a step and looked at her like she was crazy. "Why? It's none of his business!" He said defensively. He'd be damned it the former Dog knew about this.

Tohru furrowed her brows slightly and spoke earnestly. "Kyo-kun, we live in his house. He's going to notice when I start to get bigger…and so will everyone else."

Kyo looked at her uncertainly for a moment, and then nodded in agreement and motioned for them to continue walking. After a few moments of sort of comfortable/sort of uncomfortable silence he turned to Tohru. "We'll tell him tonight."

Tohru nodded in agreement as they set off the rest of the way home.

* * *

"Didn't I tell you? I'm always right! Okay, not always but it was obvious…."

The former Dog sat in his swivel chair in front of his computer talking on the cordless phone to none other than Hatori. It was now a little after ten and he assumed the three young adults of the house were sleeping. It was only about an hour ago that Kyo and Tohru had explained to him their situation…

"_Pregnant? You two?"_

_Shigure eyed the nervous pair of Kyo and Tohru as they stood in the doorway of his bedroom. He was putting on a fake act of surprise, since he had suspected this. He folded his arms in a mock-disappointed way and raised an eyebrow before speaking. "That is quite a…situation for the two of you." _

_Tohru glanced at Kyo before speaking. "Um, we were considering adoption, but I'm not sure yet, I just found out a few days ago." She looked at the floor, afraid of the new opinions forming in the Writer's head. _

_Shigure looked between the two and then settled his eyes on Kyo. "It's pretty irresponsible of you to not use protection, you know?"_

_Kyo glared at the adult and rushed to defend himself. "It just happened! I didn't have anything with me!"_

_Tohru gently tugged on Kyo's sleeve and tried to calm him. "Kyo-kun, please don't get angry."_

_He relaxed a little and turned his attention to the Dog, who looked pleased with himself. He felt defensive once again but hid it from his voice as he asked "What?"_

"_You should use your head when you're dating…things just happen, as this is proof." Shigure said. The two suddenly had matching expressions of surprise. _

"_D-dating?!" Tohru panicked. "N-no we're not-!"_

"_What do you mean dating?!" Kyo raised his voice. "We're not dating." _

_Shigure looked at the two suspiciously and narrowed his eyes a bit as he spoke in disbelief. "You mean that…you two just…had sex?" _

_Tohru nodded and turned red in embarrassment as she spoke in a small voice. "It just happened."_

_Now Shigure was confused. He had really thought the two were dating in secret, but never suspected something like this. The assumption that they had taken a serious step in their secret relationship had led him to think that the situation was more humorous than serious. But, with this new knowledge, to him it was now only a little humorous. _

_Leaning back in his chair Shigure dropped the act and sighed. "I thought you two were dating, but this is quite different…" He stretched his arms and tried to stifle a yawn as he spoke. "What are you going to do?"_

"_Tohru-I mean... we," Kyo began as his anger left him and he repeated Tohru's earlier words. "Were thinking about adoption." _

_Shigure nodded and smiled weakly at Tohru. "Well, it's getting late, you two should go to bed and we'll talk more on this in the morning." _

_The two nodded and made to leave, but were stopped with last words from Shigure. _

"_I mean go to sleep in your own beds, not together!" He sing-songed and smiled, knowing what was to come next. _

"_We're not sleeping together!" Kyo yelled and held up his fist threateningly. "Don't say that again!" _

_Tohru remained calm for once, well aware that Shigure had said this on purpose to get a rise out of Kyo. She gently tugged on his sleeve again. "He was kidding, Kyo-kun." _

_Kyo turned to her and nodded. The two walked out, Tohru bowing respectively and Kyo grumbling about 'Dogs that need to be put down'._

Shigure laughed lightly in to the cordless phone as he finished telling Hatori of the whole scene. "You should have seen their faces, they were so embarrassed."

"It's not very funny, Shigure." Hatori said from the line as Shigure rolled his eyes from his friend's seriousness. Hatori already knew that would be the reaction and so reacted himself. "Don't roll your eyes at me, it's serious they're too damn young."

Shigure stopped laughing and spoke in a humor filled voice. "Haa-kun, they're adults now. Tohru is eighteen and Kyo just turned nineteen, young adults yes, but adults none-the-less."

"What are you suggesting?" Hatori asked in annoyance. "That they keep the baby and raise it together?"

"No, they said something about adoption." Shigure brushed it off. "But you haven't told me that I was right! I told you it was suspicious! What with Tohru getting sick in the morning? And then Kyo as well…"

"Normally the father gets sickness out of pity." Hatori explained. "So I guess he must have felt some sort of vibe or something."

"Say I'm right Haa-kun." Shigure pressed on. "I knew it had to be pregnancy there was way too much evidence."

"Such as?" Hatori asked his tone of annoyance returning.

"Well, first the morning sickness, and then the fact that she's glowing." Shigure put his hand to his chin in thought. "She's also eating more and her missed period…"

"How do you know that?" Hatori asked in disgust. "Did she tell you…?"

"No, of course not." Folding his arms across his chest Shigure rested the phone between his ear and shoulder. "I check on her bathroom to make sure she has everything she needs. I noticed her 'time of the month' products were not being used."

Hatori let out a comprehending "Oh." And sighed in stress. "What did you say they were considering?"

"Adoption."

"Adoption?"

"Yup." Shigure picked at his nails and narrowed his eyes at his cuticle.

"Shigure, we should tell _them._" A sudden enthusiasm awoke in Hatori's tone. "That would be perfect for them."

Shigure gasped and took hold of the phone. "I'll call _them_ right now!" He said excitedly and bid Hatori good night.

"This will be perfect!" He smiled stupidly as he punched in the digits of the person's number he was trying to reach. He waited patiently as four rings went by. The answering machine suddenly went on in a cool default female voice.

"Hello, no one is home right now, please leave a message with your name and number after the tone."

Shigure rolled his eyes at the beep and left his message with a mischievous tone.

"It's me, call me back as soon as you can…I think I have good news for you."

* * *

**A/N: **Shigure is usually up to no good so…hmmm let's wait and see! Sorry this took me a while I was having trouble getting the err… _bow chika bow wow _scene out right. I think its okay, but I could have done better. Any who, I know this chapter was not as suspenseful but the next one will be, promise!!

Thanks for reading and review if you can! Much hugs and muah see you next chapter!


	6. Saturday From Hell

**A/N: **Hey guys sorry it's been a while but I've been kind of busy/uninspired. I've been driving my sis back and forth to summer school, band camp and now I'm in charge of driving my grandmother around…whew! Exhausting despite the fact I'm sitting in a vehicle. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter and sorry for taking so long.

Thank you anonymous: **McKenzie **I thank anonymous at the top because I can't PM them and thank them.

**Chapter Six: Saturday From Hell**

_Thud!_

The soft thud of a small clutch hitting the wood floor sounded as Tohru dropped the small pink case next to her bed and sat herself on the edge of the comforter in irritation. Today was a bad day, no doubt, but she had worse before this. Her swollen brown eyes darted to the clock on the wall and she groaned; it was only nine fifteen. Dead tired from the day's events she lay back and her head hit something hard.

"Ow.." She sat up instantly and turned to look at the object to find it was the cordless phone. Sighing, phone still in hand she leaned over the bed and snatched the clutch bag off the floor. A quick 'zip' sound escaped her fast movements as she rummaged through the contents for a moment and then pulled out a small piece of white paper. _I will just call and tell them I am not sure yet…_

Then a thought suddenly stopped her actions. _Wait, I didn't leave the phone in here…_ She got to her feet quickly as she put some things together in her head and walked quickly out of her room, eager to have a word with a certain someone…

Rewind! Before the mystery of the phone, let us go back and see why this day was a 'bad day, no doubt,'…

Seven thirty am, that Saturday morning was the beginning of the bad day…

* * *

_How much longer of this…?_

The shaky hands clutched the toilet seat tightly and the long brown hair fell in her face. Tohru shifted on her knees uncomfortably and tried to hold her hair back as she waited for the remainder of the sick to come up. A sudden touch on her hand made her turn around half-expecting to find Shigure there once again and ready to hold her hair back. Instead, she met sympathy filled gray eyes.

"Yu…Yuki-kun?" She asked shakily and he nodded, letting her know he had a firm grip on her long tresses. She opened her mouth to say some word of thanks but felt the salty taste erupt on her tongue and turned back to the bowl, emptying her stomach completely.

She got up quickly and flushed the toilet, wondering if Shigure had told Yuki already. He seemed to notice her curious expression and so answered her wordless questions.

"I uh…heard," He said uneasily, releasing her hair and trying to convey and emotion through his eyes that was unreadable. "I don't know if I should say sorry, Honda-san."

She shook her head and looked down at her appearance. Embarrassed to still be in her pajamas, caught getting sick and her news reaching the ears of her dear friend she tried to stutter a feeble response. "Um, don't be sorry…it's not something…"

"Not something to be sorry for." Yuki finished for her. Of course it was not; having a baby was a blessing to many. Awkward seconds slipped by and he looked down at his school uniform, scowling at the fact he was forced by his presidential duties to be at school on a Saturday.

The sound of the bathroom door swinging open caused both people to look up at the enterer. Confusion consumed the wide-awake eyes of Kyo as he studied the two.

"Err…hello Kyo-kun." Tohru smiled weakly and suddenly turned very self-conscious, seeing that he was fully dressed in cargo pants and a long green t-shirt. _I need to brush my teeth! _She started suddenly and made a quick grab for her toothpaste, her other hand flipped the tap on and the water rushed out, filling the silence and easing the tension just a little bit.

"I have to go." Yuki stated regrettably, as he turned and sent the silent, but still confused Kyo a blank and unreadable expression that was hiding his inner doubts at leaving the two alone. With a last pat and small smile to the only female as she squeezed toothpaste on her toothbrush, the former Rat mumbled an 'excuse me' and Kyo moved aside to let him through.

_I wonder if Shigure-san really wants to discuss the pregnancy… _The thought entered Tohru's mind only shortly as she realized that Kyo was still standing in the doorway silently. She spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and rinsed, then turned to him with a smile too bright to be real.

He held a hand up to stop her before she went on a happy blabber of good mornings and 'what are you doing today?' questions. A weak smile crossed his lips that confused the girl further. "How are you feeling?" He asked quietly, his eyes lowering to her stomach to show reason for the question.

Following his gaze she realized his concern and brought her head back up with a smile. "I'm feeling fine, just a little morning sickness!" The pale hand that still gripped her toothbrush pat her stomach lightly and she sighed.

Kyo raised his orange eyes and met her bright ones; fluttering erupting immediately in the pit of his stomach and he tried to push the too clear feelings away. He cleared his throat and broke the gaze, a little more of the tension leaving. "We should talk about… you know, the options and stuff today."

Glad to finally have conversation Tohru nodded eagerly and smiled brighter. "Yes, Shigure-san will have wonderful advice for us, I'm sure!"

Though he doubted everything that left the Writer's mouth, he did not want to disappoint her faith in the adult and so nodded in agreement for her sake. "Yeah, we'll talk to him some."

The distant sound of the phone ringing downstairs caught Tohru's attention and she realized she had not made breakfast yet. The two exited the bathroom, walked down the stairs side by side, and found Shigure holding the receiver to his ear as he stood talking to someone happily.

"Yes, of course you can speak with her Momiji, it's no big deal. Let me call her down." He turned around and found the girl behind him. "Ah, there you are. Momiji would like a word with you, if that's alright."

She nodded happily and accepted the receiver with a smile. "Good morning, Momiji-kun, how are you today?"

_What is he calling about?! _The jealous feeling rose in Kyo's chest instantly and he turned toward the kitchen to try to avoid exploding for, what would seem like, no apparent reason. He froze as his eyes hit an object resting so openly on the kitchen counter just beyond the door….

The Cordless Phone.

Shigure had already gone back to his room and so he quickly ran in to the kitchen, grabbed the phone, and then darted toward the staircase unseen by the oblivious Tohru.

Reaching the top of the stairs, he darted for his room at the end of the hall. He stopped at his door and debated on what he was about to do for a moment. Deciding quickly he turned the knob and quietly closed the door behind him. Carefully as he could he sat down at his desk in the swivel chair, hit the Talk button and gently pressed the phone to his ear.

"-me, I'm sorry that I just asked so openly." The voice was quiet, deep and definitely belonged to Momiji.

"No, it's fine." Tohru's voice answered and Kyo struggled to hold his breath as she continued. "I am, and yes it's Kyo-kun's. We're thinking about adoption but we aren't sure yet."

So he had asked about the pregnancy. It was no surprise that the news had spread that far over night, since Shigure had been told after all. He barely heard Momiji's question and was snapped out of his own thoughts when Tohru answered the unknown question.

"Not upset, I was just startled and responded without thinking clearly." She sounded embarrassed and he imagined the blush creeping over her face.

"So, you don't feel…the same." Momiji's disappointed tone was very apparent and Tohru responded in question.

"Feel the same?"

"I like you very much Tohru." The former Rabbit declared firmly but affectionately. Kyo tensed and listened more closely as he continued. "I kissed you because I like you, and I thought you might like me when you kissed me back. But…" The disappointment returned once again as he finished his sentence. "Since you and Kyo…well _you know_, that must mean you love him, right?"

A suspenseful silence followed and Kyo found himself yearning for her response. She sighed and spoke cautiously. "Momiji-kun, I'm sorry I kissed you that way. I shouldn't have because I don't feel that way about you. As far as Kyo-kun is concerned," He held his breath and shut his eyes tight, bracing himself. "I'm not ready to talk about it."

_What does that mean? _He thought as Momiji responded in a smooth manner. "If you're not ready to talk about him, then why don't I make up the confusion and my actions to you?" It was actually a question, and this surprised the eavesdropper very much. Momiji was not exactly known for making plans with everyone's consent.

"N-no, really it's okay." Tohru's modesty and shyness shone through her voice. "There's no need to make anything up-"

"Tomorrow, lunch and a movie, two o'clock. I won't take 'no' for an answer." Kyo listened as Tohru tried to deny the invitation, failing miserably as Momiji confirmed it with his farewell. "See you then, Tohru, bye!"

_Click._

He heard the line downstairs click and so hit the End button quickly. Disbelief consumed his emotions at what had just happened. First, Tohru had made it plain as day that she did not return his feelings. Second, she said she was not ready to talk about _him. _And third, the damn Rabbit still had the guts to ask her out on a date (yes, it was a date to him) even after rejection.

_This is bull…_ Momiji had the guts to say how he felt, receive rejection and ask her out on a date all in one conversation. Kyo, on the other hand, had tried, failed and then proceeded to have pre-marital and immoral sex with her.

The sound of light footsteps coming toward his door made him snap out of his thoughts. Quickly he rolled the chair over to his bed, stuffed the phone beneath his pillow and heard the faint knock on his door. Responding for the knocker to come in he tried to look as natural as possible when the short and clearly embarrassed form of Tohru stepped in.

"Um, Kyo-kun, I thought we might talk no-"

"Flower!"

She turned around at the sound of her nickname and found Shigure now standing behind her, seeming satisfied about something. He shot a knowing look at Kyo that annoyed him instantly and then turned to Tohru again.

"Yes, Shigure-san?" Tohru asked politely.

"The flamboyant and eccentric member of the Mabudachi Trio," Shigure said with a smile. "Has requested your presence in his shop today."

Tohru looked surprised as she glanced at Kyo and then smiled at Shigure. "Er, really? Why me-?"

"Hurry, flower!" Shigure suddenly grabbed her and pulled her out of the doorway and in to the hall.

_Damn this stupid Dog! _Kyo leapt up and followed them out, cordless phone clutched in his hand behind his back. He watched Tohru try to reason with Shigure's promptness at her getting ready at once and so took the opportunity to dispose of his evidence. Unnoticed he opened her bedroom door, tossed the phone on her bed and then shut the door and walked toward the now frantic Tohru.

"If Ayame-san wants me there immediately, then I must go!" She wheeled around and zoomed past Kyo and straight in to her room.

The door closing behind her signaled the safety to talk about what had just happened and Shigure bravely spoke up first. "Now, now, Kyo-kun, you must be sneakier when eaves-dropping like that."

Kyo raised an eyebrow, but was not very surprised that the adult knew. Shigure always seemed to know everything that went on in the house, even if the walls were the only things close enough to witnesses.

Nodding curtly and unnecessarily Shigure brushed past Kyo and made his way down the hall. Letting the sorry excuse for a man go was easier than trying to figure out how he had known about the eavesdropping. _Maybe I need to be more careful…_

He shoved the thought away and sauntered back in to his room, glad to have homework to do to distract him from the images of Momiji and Tohru holding hands like a loving couple…

* * *

"Hello…?"

The colorful and vibrant shop was just as it had been the last time Tohru had come, then accompanied by Yuki. She shivered as she closed the door behind her, hugging her jacket closer to her skin and looking down at her knee length skirt dully. The white flowy material taunted her and tried to tease her mind in to recollecting on the day the rough, masculine hands of Kyo had pulled it down her legs, along with her undergarments…

She sighed and shrugged the memory away; it was not the appropriate time to be thinking about _that. _Her school shoes squeaked a bit as she stepped forward, tucking a pink clutch under her arm and called out again. "Ayame-san…?"

"You're here!"

The black blur hurtled at her from her left and clutched her head to its chest in a tight embrace. Barely able to breath Tohru pulled away and looked in to the bright eyes of the woman.

"Mine-san, it's been a while!" She smiled, honestly happy to see the happy face and familiar maid outfit. "The last time we spoke was at the school play, which was so long ago!"

Mine nodded enthusiastically and gripped Tohru's wrist. "Come on, Tohru-kun, he's waiting for you." She pulled the girl toward the back of the shop easily.

Tohru was much too curious about why she had been summoned here to resist. They reached the back entrance and walked through swiftly, instantly greeted by the smell of fresh tea and the sight of Ayame sitting patiently on the couch.

"Ah, Princess!' He leapt up suddenly and glided over to the unsuspecting Tohru, embracing her tightly and sighing dramatically. "Where is my little brother?" He asked as he pulled away and held her at arms length to examine her.

"He had to meet with the student council." She said with a smile, admiring his long deep purple coat and then added quickly. "For Graduation stuff!"

"Of course, you all graduate soon!" He smiled, his brilliant teeth flashing and he turned to Mine with a soft look. "Would you please give us some privacy, Mine?"

"Of course, Boss!" She replied, a little more flustered than normal as she tried to hide the blush creeping up her face. With one last smile at Tohru, she exited the room, leaving the two alone.

"Now, come and sit with me." It was a demand as the former Snake pulled her by the arms and sat with her on the couch comfortably side by side. In a quick motion, he grabbed the clutch from under her arm and set it on the table in front of them.

Curiosity had Tohru speaking before she could politely wait. "So, Ayame-san, what is it that you wanted to see me for?"

"_That_ is very important." He flipped his long silver hair behind him and set his face in a serious expression. "I've been informed that you are pregnant with Kyonkichi's baby." His voice was serious, matching his expression perfectly.

Tohru tensed, his words sending shivers and images of her orange haired housemate hovering above her with an intense look in his eyes. "Yes, I am." She relaxed when he smiled and pat her hands, which were folded in her lap. _I wonder if all of the Sohmas know by now…?_

"I was also informed that you are considering adoption." He leaned forward and took one cup of tea. "Is that correct?" He asked, handing her the cup.

She muttered a thanks and answered. "Yes, it's the most appealing option for the time being, but we're not one hundred percent sure yet."

Ayame nodded at her words and spoke with the same seriousness. "If you were one hundred percent, what sort of parents would you look for?"

Expression set in confusion she answered uncertainly. "Well, I don't know…Kyo-kun may have a better idea."

"Would you ever consider…" He trailed off for a moment and she watched him intently. With a deep breath he finished his sentence. "Would you consider Mine and I for adoptive parents?"

A sudden honest and true smile spread across Tohru's face and she answered immediately. "Ayame-san and Mine-san?! You two want to adopt, wow you two would make _wonderful_ parents!" She smiled even brighter as an image of a baby Yuki (because of resemblance) being cradled gently by Ayame popped in her head.

Her reaction seemed to relax him and he dropped his overly serious tone for his more natural confidence. "Mine and I want children but we've been unsuccessful in conceiving a child! But, never fear because now there is an option for a _Sohma_ baby!"

Though she was unsure as to why this made her so happy, she kept smiling and nodding enthusiastically. "If Kyo-kun and I decide on adoption then yes I would most definitely consider the both of you!"

"I know it's not all official, but just for the fun and glee," Ayame suddenly stood and pulled Tohru up with him. "I shall treat you and Mine to a day of window shopping, eating and real shopping!"

Bug eyed and ready to refuse the generous offer, Tohru began to stutter and babble. "Oh, no Ayame-san! That would be too much I can't possibly accept such a gift from you! Please, your smile and request makes me so happy that I'm overjoyed that you would want the baby. Really you mus-"

And her words were cut off by a long, thin finger against her lips. Blushing she stopped and smiled easily up at the beautiful man, wordlessly accepting his offer and glad to have some time out of the house.

* * *

_Where the hell is she? _

This question ran repeatedly through Kyo's head as he glanced at the clock in the kitchen. He was standing at the counter and eating some Soba noodles out of a bowl, scowling and hiding worry from his expression. _It's already eight thirty…she should be home by now.._

"Ah, there you are Kyo."

The orange haired young adult turned to the door way at the cheerful voice of Shigure. Annoyed with just his few seconds of being present, Kyo tried to ignore him, but failed miserably as he stepped in to the kitchen and began to speak.

"Tohru called, she sounded absolutely ecstatic." The black haired man informed the nineteen year old. Dissatisfied at the slight shrug for a response, he pressed on with what he knew would push the former Cat's buttons. "It seems she has maybe made a very important consideration today….about the baby."

The word 'baby' caught Kyo's attention and he turned unwillingly toward Shigure. "What do you mean?" He asked harshly.

The reaction caused a slight smirk to play on the man's lips. "She's considering Mine and Ayame as adoptive parents." Just as he had expected, the fiery male took the bait and ran with it.

"_Ayame_?" He said in disbelief and horror. "I don't know much about the woman but no way! Not that ignorant, over confident fool!" His voice rose as he continued on. "She didn't even consult me in this decision."

"Now, now, Kyo," Shigure teased and waved his hand at him disapprovingly. "There's no need to get worked up it's not set in stone or anything."

Setting his chopsticks in to the bowl Kyo rounded on Shigure. "Maybe it isn't but it's still in her head now and that can't do!"

The sound of the door opening and closing caused both to look toward the living room.

"I'm home!" The female voice of Tohru called out. What bad, bad timing.

"Don't yell at her." Shigure warned, and then turned around and quickly disappeared behind a doorway leading to his room.

There was no time to register the words because at that moment Tohru walked in to the kitchen, her pink clutch under her arm and her hand holding on to the front of her coat. Her cheeks were tinged red and she looked beyond happy at the sight of him standing by the counter.

"Kyo-kun, how did you spend your day?" She asked with a smile as she walked to the cupboard, brushing past him and causing him to shiver.

He answered though, through gritted teeth. "Homework, training and the roof." It was simple, hid his anger and satisfied her enough.

"Oh, that sounds so routine for you." Though the words weren't meant to sound happy, they still came out that way. She stood on tip toe and pulled a glass out, then turned on the tap at the kitchen sink and started filling it with the clear liquid. She brought the glass to her lips but stopped as she noticed the tension in his form. He stood absolutely still and was facing the doorway as though avoiding looking at her. Lowering the glass and setting it on the counter she took a careful step toward him. "Kyo-kun, are you alright?"

His head snapped to her, a slight glare in his eyes as he looked at her. Any trace of happiness left her face as he began in a low voice. "_Ayame_…adopting _our_ child…_no_." He tried to hide the anger in his voice but it betray him and came out harsher than he intended.

"E-excuse me?" Tohru stuttered, taken aback by his immediate disagreement.

Kyo took a deep breath, and then spoke as calmly as he could. "I don't think Ayame would make a good father….he's too reckless."

"Ayame-san is not reckless!" Tohru took a step toward him with a pleading expression. "Kyo-kun, he is very responsible and so is Mine-san. I know in my heart that they would be perfect for the ba-"

"No, they wouldn't!" Kyo cut her off and lowered his head to the ground. Taking another deep breath he looked up and immediately felt a pang of guilt. A few tears were rolling down Tohru's face and she looked to be extremely hurt. _No, I didn't mean to make her cry! _He stepped toward her with his hand out to try and comfort her. "Tohru, I don't mean to upset you, but it's just how I feel about him. Ayame just…is too flamboyant."

Her eyebrows furrowed in the middle and she sent him a slight glare. "What are you trying to say about Ayame-san?" She asked in an angry tone. "Are you trying to say that he's not good enough?"

"No, not that he's not good enough," Kyo tried to push his surprise at Tohru's anger away. "It's more that he's too self-centered to be concerned about anoth-"

"_You _said it was _okay_ to be selfish once in a while!" Tohru balled up her fists and held them in front of her chest. Even though she cared deeply for Kyo, a corner of emotion inside of her was refusing to allow him to trash Ayame in this way. It must have had everything to do with her fun-filled day with him and Mine. The two had talked about the baby so much she wanted to just hand it over to them on the spot. Tohru shook her head and tried to compose herself.

Kyo knew he could argue no further since she had spoken the truth. The memory was still fresh in his mind when he had said those words to her. There was meaning behind it to, but only for her. He took another step forward and extended his arms to give her a brief hug. "Tohru, I'm sorry, let's not a-"

She turned away and ran out of the kitchen.

Lowering his arms, Kyo sighed in frustration. _This whole thing is going to be extremely difficult._

_Thud!_

And now we find ourselves back at the beginning when Tohru lay on her bed and found the phone.

"Ow.." She sat up instantly and turned to look at the object to find it was the cordless phone. Sighing, phone still in hand she leaned over the bed and snatched the clutch bag off the floor. A quick 'zip' sound escaped her fast movements as she rummaged through the contents for a moment and then pulled out a small piece of white paper. _I'll just call and tell Ayame and Mine I'm not sure yet…_

But then a thought suddenly stopped her actions. _Wait, I didn't leave the phone in here…_ She got to her feet quickly as she put some things together in her head and walked quickly out of her room, eager to have a word with a certain someone.

She was spared of going far when she ran in to the certain someone in the hallway headed toward his room. She stopped in front of him and held out the cordless phone to him.

Kyo looked at it in panic. Deciding quickly to play it cool and act normal, he looked at it in confusion. "Um, why are you giving that to me..?"

Tohru tried to keep her emotions in check. "I know you put it in there, I remember seeing you open my bedroom there and throw something in there." And yes it was true. She had not thought much of it because of her frantic hurry to meet Ayame.

"No, I didn't." Kyo lied, somehow managing to keep his expression blank.

"Yes you did, I saw you." Tohru lowered the phone to her side and tried to think of a reason he may hide it. _The only reason I would hide something like this is if I had made an embarrassing call, or listened to a conversation…_

She gasped.

Kyo could no longer keep the guilty look off of his face and tried to look away.

"You," Tohru said in disbelief. Her eyes widened and she felt fresh tears falling. "_You_ listened to my conversation with Momiji-kun."

The truth was confirmed when Kyo failed to deny it or look at her. She sighed, and then turned around and walked back in to her room, closing the door softly behind her.

"Damn!" Kyo hissed to himself. He ran down the hall and then in to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Neither had noticed that Yuki's bedroom door had been open. The gray haired male closed it quietly and hung his head in worry as a thought crossed his mind…

_Is this whole thing going to ruin their friendship…?_

* * *

**A/N: **Like I said before, sorry it's been a while. Not only have I been a driver but I've been working on my own stuff too. Please review if you get the chance, and see you guys next chapter!


	7. Pinky Swear

**A/N: **Hello all, in case you were wondering I have not died, I've just been very busy. School just started for everyone so you all should know where I'm coming from when I say that I hate homework. Hope you guys actually have the time to keep up with this story, cause I know that it's getting difficult for me to keep up with all the updates of my favorites. Anyways, here's chapter seven, and sorry if it's crappy and for the long wait.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Pinky Swear **

"Well, I really enjoyed it!"

Sunday, as promised, Momiji treated Tohru to a movie. Though he had said he would buy her lunch, the movie had run late and so now they sat and ate dinner. The two had seen Prom Night since it was replaying, and were at the moment discussing it while eating Tororo Soba in a small restaurant.

"I thought it was sort of…scary." Tohru admitted in response to Momiji's above opinion. The movie had scared her a bit, but thanks to the fact that she could not seem to get Kyo off her mind, she misinterpreted the plot line and found it more confusing. "At least they caught him in the end."

Momiji sipped his tea while staring at her. Dressed in a dark blue, hooded sweater and a pair of worn out jeans, Momiji appeared very 'casual male', and much different from how he used to dress. Tohru dressed in her usual manner; pink knee length dress with a white, long sleeved turtle neck underneath. Sitting in the restaurant across from one another, the two looked like a very cute couple, happily discussing things on a date.

"Tohru," Momiji said seriously, looking her in the eyes and catching her full attention. "I uh…um…"

"Yes, Momiji-kun?" Tohru urged him. She gave him an encouraging smile and placed her hands in her lap.

"Well," He looked her in the eyes for a moment, then suddenly looked away and shook his head. "I'm sorry, you just look really distracted."

Tohru gave him a puzzled expression. "Do I really?" She asked uncertainly.

Momiji looked at her again and nodded. "Yeah, during the movie, and right now."

Tohru sighed and lowered her gaze to her half-empty bowl. "I…I'm just thinking…" The chatter of the restaurant buzzed in her ears, and a headache started to center around her forehead. She closed her eyes and concentrated on pushing the throb away from her brain, that way she would not cause Momiji any worry.

"What's wrong?" The younger boy asked in concern.

The throbbing lessened and she looked up apologetically. "I'm sorry, Momiji-kun, I worry you unnecessarily."

"Let's go on a walk," Momiji stood up and offered his hand to Tohru. When she looked at him in confusion he explained his reason. "Walking clears _my _head. Maybe it will work for you." He smiled and gestured for her to take his hand.

A wave of déjà vu washed over her. His actions were reminding her of something, but her mind was failing to remember. Instead of racking her brain, she took his hand and stood too. They had already paid, and so walked out of the swinging doors and set off down the sidewalk of the active street.

A few minutes of silence passed, until they walked through a crosswalk to another block, and Momiji made the first attempt at conversation. "So, are you really considering Ayame and Mine for the baby?" He had been told by Ayame himself, who ran in to the Sohma Estate that morning with the news.

Tohru nodded slightly. "I think they would make great parents…but…"

"But?"

"Kyo-kun… doesn't agree." _Oh, no. Should I be telling Momiji-kun this? I'm probably bothering him with my petty problems, I should stop talking. _Deciding on this, a few seconds of silence went by.

Momiji looked at her, expecting and wanting to hear an explanation. "Why doesn't he agree?"

Tohru inwardly debated on whether or not she should tell him, then somehow convinced herself it was okay to go on. "Well," She began uncertainly. "He says that Ayame-san is 'too self-centered', and that he couldn't care about anyone else but himself. I really disagree."

They reached another crosswalk and crossed in silence. When they reached the other side safely, Momiji commenced asking questions. "But, even though Kyo thinks that way, will you still consider them?"

Tohru glanced at him, and then looked at the ground uncomfortably. "I'm not sure, but I really wish he would see that Ayame-san and Mine-san are wonderful _and _responsible."

Silence took over again. It stretched on for about ten minutes, and then the woods surrounding Shigure's home loomed in to view at the end of the street. Tohru was really dreading walking in to the door, afraid of facing Kyo after a morning of not speaking to one another. The two reached the trees and continued on, when Momiji, once again, attempted conversation.

"Tohru," He asked timidly. "Are you…scared?"

She snapped her head in his direction. "Scared? Of what?"

Momiji gave her a meaningful look and spoke quietly. "You know, of giving birth."

She thought for a moment. In the passing week of being aware that she was pregnant, not once had the process of giving birth crossed her mind. Now that she was thinking about it, her face changed to an expression of pain, and she almost let out a sob. "Oh, my, I haven't thought much about it."

"When it's time, Tohru," Momiji looked straight in her eyes and said seriously. "I will help you any way I can."

A small flutter ran through her stomach, and she was not very sure it had anything to do with the baby. They stopped and Tohru tore her eyes away from his intense stare, only to find that they had reached the porch.

"I had lots of fun, that movie was good." Momiji shifted the conversation immediately to avoid any awkward partings. "The food wasn't bad either."

"It was wonderful!" Tohru exclaimed enthusiastically. "Thank you so much for today, Momiji-kun, even though it was unnecessary for you to do all of this."

"But I wanted to!" Momiji took her hands in his and smiled happily. "Thank _you, _Tohru, I always love spending time with you."

"Oh, no the pleasure is mi-"

His lips pressed to hers in a quick peck, cutting her off mid-sentence and leaving her flabbergasted as he smiled sincerely. Before she could say anything, he turned and walked away at a fast pace, disappearing within the trees in seconds.

She shakily entered the house and slid off her shoes. _I can't believe he kissed me! Why do I feel so strange? I don't like Momiji-kun that way. I like…Kyo-kun… _Lost in her thoughts, her feet carried her in to the kitchen and straight to the top cabinets, where she reached up and took a glass from the shelf without registering her surroundings. Just as the other night, she repeated her actions of filling the glass and raising it to her lips.

"Hey."

And once again she was stopped before she could take a drink. A pleasant tingling ran through her body at the sound of Kyo's voice, and she turned toward the counter she had passed to find him, just like the other night, eating a bowl of soba noodles. "Um, hello." She responded awkwardly.

A soft 'clink' was heard as he set the bowl down on the counter and looked at her. He started to speak in a uncertain manner. "Tohru, look, I'm sorry about last night, I didn't mean to get angry. I'm just acting immature." He stopped speaking and watched her shake her head at him.

"No, Kyo-kun, don't be sorry." Tohru took a few steps forward, and stopped in front of him. "You have a say in what we do about this, and your opinion is _very_ important."

"But-"

"No buts, Kyo-kun." She gave him a small smile. "Somehow, I'll show you that Ayame-san and Mine-san are a very great couple to _consider_ for adoptive parents." The emphasis on the word seemed to help in her reasoning, as he did not show any signs of objection.

The fact that Kyo did not _show _any signs of objection, certainly did not mean that he did not feel that way. _There's no way in hell Ayame would make a good father. _Without reflecting his thoughts, Kyo gave her an honest smile and left the kitchen with the air clear between them. Heading to the roof, a last objective thought crossed his mind…

…_If I have to, I will hunt for a better set of parents myself. _

However, across town, the former snake was settled on the couch in the back of his shop, skimming through a magazine when Mine entered the room.

"Um, Ayame, should I close the shop now?"

The man looked up to find Mine no longer in her maid outfit, but in a normal outfit. Her black hair was down in soft curls and her clothes consisted of a black skirt, paired with a thin, yellow zip-up sweater. A smile spread on his lips as he nodded. "Sure, it is Sunday, after all."

She nodded as her eyes drifted to the magazine in his hands. "What are you reading?"

He snapped out of the stare he had settled in, and held it up so she could see the title. "It's about babies, I picked it up yesterday while we were out."

Mine walked over and sat next to him. "Aw, Boss," She eyed the cute little smiling baby on the cover, and placed her hand over his. "You've already read _everything _there is about children."

Ayame sighed and placed his other hand atop hers. "I know," He said quietly, much different from his usual manner. "But it's comforting to see that someone else says the same thing."

Mine leaned over and kissed his cheek. "If Tohru-chan chooses us for the baby, then our prayers will be answered."

He placed his arms over her shoulders and pulled her to his chest in an embrace. "I really hope Kyo agrees…"

* * *

"Everything is normal, you have nothing to worry about."

Four days had passed since Sunday and all was calm at the home of Shigure. On this day, Thursday, Hatori had taken it upon him self to show up unannounced to perform an exam on Tohru. She had no doctor of her own and had grown to be a regular patient of Hatori's anyway, so why not? The three males of the household all stood in Tohru's room, where the exam had just ended.

"Are you positive everything's alright?" Kyo asked, as he stood at the end of her bed with his arms folded across the shirt of his school uniform. All three had only been home a few moments before Hatori showed up.

"Yes, Kyo." Hatori took a seat in Tohru's desk chair and faced her. "Now, how often are you sick in the mornings?"

Tohru thought for a moment, seated comfortably on the edge of her bed and looking thoroughly happy. "I think it's about four times a week."

"Okay." Hatori scratched his arm and shifted his attention to Shigure. "Have you told Akito about this?"

Shigure nodded from the doorway. "Yes, she was surprised, to say the least."

A pair of gray eyes shot a glare at the man. "When you say that, do you mean she was angry when you told her?" Yuki stood near Kyo, looking very disgruntled.

"Shouldn't she be bigger?" Kyo asked suddenly, sparing Shigure of answering Yuki's question. "I mean, when women are pregnant, their stomachs are like…you know," He unfolded his arms and held them in a circle around his abdomen, attempting to show what he meant. "They get really big."

Yuki chuckled at the former Cat's stupidity. "She won't be that big until later. _Much_ later."

"But what about _my _throwing up in the morning, Hatori?" Kyo folded his arms again and looked at the doctor for explanation. "Am I sick or something?"

"Why no, Kyo." Shigure smiled when Kyo turned to look at him. "It's called 'pity sickness'. Have you not heard of it?"

Hatori stood up as Kyo shook his head. "It's what happens when the father of the child feels bad for the woman, because she's throwing up. In an attempt to 'join her' or 'feel for her', the father can become sick too."

"At least we know that Kyo-kun isn't sick." Tohru smiled at Hatori. "Thank you so much for checking on me, you really did not have to."

"Don't forget to take your prenatal pills," Hatori gave her a small smile, brushing off her modesty. "And when you need more, just let me know."

Hatori made his way toward her door and followed Shigure out of the room. Yuki excused himself, leaving Kyo and Tohru alone. After a couple seconds of silence, Kyo made his way for the door.

"Uh…" Tohru hesitated as Kyo turned around and waited for her to continue. She really was unsure of what to say, but felt it necessary to say something, _anything_ about the examination. "Ky…Kyo-kun?"

"Huh?"

Their eyes met, and then her throat seemed to stop working her way. It grew very dry as she tried to swallow, causing her eyes to water from the itchiness.

"What's wrong?" Kyo walked over and knelt before her, thinking that she was crying. "Are you upset?"

"N-no." The wet on her cheeks was wiped away as she swiped the back of her hand across her face. Her gaze fell to the floor between them as she spoke to keep him from worrying. "I'm just tired, I think I'll sleep for a while."

Though a nagging in his gut told him he should push for the truth, Kyo got to his feet. "Sleep is good, now especially." He reached out and pat her on the head like a child, and then turned and walked out of the room.

As soon as he was gone, Tohru got up and closed her door, and then crawled under her covers, not bothering to change. She lay on her stomach and let a fresh set of tears fall, hitting the pillow in drips and forming a dark spot on the white pillow case.

_What is wrong with me? _She sniffed audibly and turned her head to face the wall. _Why does my heart hurt…like this? It's even worse than I felt when Kyo-kun found me on the roof._

In her buried thoughts she knew why her emotions were causing her such pain. The passing days after making up with Kyo were taking their toll. Tohru was driving herself in to the ground trying to think of ways to make him see Ayame's good side, but was coming up with nothing. She had thought about making a special dinner, but that would most likely end in chaos with someone walking away hurt or angry. Then, she came up with the idea of just having a meeting at Ayame's shop. That idea was given up when she pictured Kyo's reaction to the clothes on the racks (not very pretty, and would probably end in the loss of money and customers). So here she was at square one of the whole process: not entirely sure if adoption is the right thing, and not having a couple that was okay with Kyo and herself.

Amongst these problems and the one's being created by her changing emotions, another was starting to grow; Momiji. The problem was not Momiji himself, but the fact that he was acting so different from his normal self. At school he was constantly checking on her, carrying her books (and bag if he could get it out of her grasp), walking her to class, making sure she ate right, and, of course, keeping an eye on Kyo to make sure he caused little to no trouble. It was all very flattering, pampering and appreciated, but Tohru could not keep one thought out of her mind.

_Why isn't it Kyo-kun? _Sure, her response to that was: _Kyo-kun is busy, and it's selfish to think that way. _But, as many times as she repeated that line in her head, she still could not let it go. She had let the fact that Momiji kissed her go, but had a feeling it would not be the last time it would happen.

_No, _she thought as she buried her face in her pillow, _it's conceited to think that way about Momiji-kun. _With that last thought, her lids drooped over her brown eyes and she fell in to a very uneasy sleep.

* * *

"Yun-Yun!! Wait for me, you're walking too fast!"

_Thank heavens it's Friday. _Yuki stopped in the middle of the semi-crowded hallway to wait for Kakeru to catch up with him. It was after school and he was spared of council duties, so decided he would go home and get some much needed rest.

Kakeru caught up and stopped next to Yuki with a tragic expression. "Yuki, you left me behind! You are so mean, you meany head!!" He balled his hands in to fists and whined like a child.

_Geeze, I guess I can forget about getting rest with this guy around. _Yuki grabbed him by the ear and pulled him along toward the front exit. "Come on, you can come over today."

"Really?!" Kakeru pulled his ear out of Yuki's grip and smiled. "I get to meet your guardian! The writer!"

"He's not a writer worth meeting."

"Anyone famous is worth meeting," The two fell in to an even stride as they exited the school. "besides, he might be able to sign my book."

"Are you serious?" Yuki raised his eyebrows at the boy in disapproval. "You actually have read that man's literary works?"

Kakeru began to shake with laughter, amused by how easily fooled the school's president was. "No, I haven't read any of his books. From what you told me about them, I've been a bit curious but haven't had the chance to try to read anything."

Yuki sighed, and then smiled. "I'll make sure you don't get the chance."

* * *

"Thank you very much for helping me, Manabe-san!"

Tohru and Kakeru stood side by side at the counter, each performing a task for dinner that night. Yuki had been sent to the store to retrieve tea for brewing, and Kyo was preoccupied with studying. As far as where Shigure was and what he was doing, no one really wanted to know. Kakeru turned his head toward Tohru, ready to respond to her word of thanks.

"No problem." He had one hand on the end of a cucumber and a knife in the other, slicing the vegetable in to even pieces. "You don't have to be so formal with me, ya know."

Tohru stopped her own chopping (tomatoes) and thought for a moment. With a smile she turned to him. "Manabe-kun…..?"

Kakeru winced in a mock offended way, and Tohru tried again.

"Manabe-chan?"

"Neh."

"Kakeru-san?"

"Bleh."

"Kakeru-chan?"

"Neh bleh."

"Kakeru…kun?"

"Hmm… " He continued slicing and a smile spread across his lips. "That sounds more familiar."

"Yes, Kakeru-kun it is!" Tohru finished with her tomato and grabbed a nearby head of lettuce, then began to carefully cut that too.

A few minutes of comfortable silence slipped by, the only sound being the knives cutting through vegetables. Kakeru side glanced at Tohru, then addressed her uncertainly.

"Um, Hond- I mean, Tohru-kun?"

"Yes?"

Without thinking he let the words spill out quickly. "Is it true that your expecting?"

"Yes."

Kakeru looked at her in disbelief. He had been anticipating something more…dodgy? Yes, dodgy, for lack of a better term. The next question spilled out before he could stop himself. "And Kyo Sohma is the father?"

This time Tohru took a moment to answer. Her hesitance was not the kind that covered up a lie, Kakeru could see that right away. With a small smile she answered, "Yes, he is."

Now his full blown curiosity was peaked. He had never asked Yuki any of these questions, in fear of receiving his own method of punishment, the chop, with three times the power and the cold shoulder for a week. Since Tohru seemed willing to answer questions, he decided it couldn't hurt to ask a few more. "But, are you two….dating? Or in a relationship?"

With a shake of her head Tohru turned to him to elaborate. "No, it was just once."

"A one night stand?"

"Well, I suppose…but it was in the day…" She trailed off, wondering if it qualified for a one night stand. If she had to put it somewhere, she would probably place it under "Immoral, dirty, disgusting, sinful and premarital quickies."

"Oh, so it was a quickie." Kakeru reached that conclusion and so tried another curiosity. "But, you do _like _him, don't you? So it wasn't like, just sex, with no feelings, right?"

"Um, well, I'm uh…" _Should I be telling Manabe-san these things? The only one's who may know anything are Uo-chan and Hana-chan. _Tohru smiled, getting lost in a thought of Kyo and she, walking hand in hand like a real couple. Without meaning to, she let the words slip out before she could stop herself. "I love him, very, very much."

Kakeru let a smile break out, taking her words as good news. "You two would make a wonderful couple. Just from seeing you two at school, I would have to say you bring out the best in each other."

Tohru's eyes grew wide as she realized what she let slip. With a strong blush she became suddenly shy. "I-I mean I care for him, but I d-don't know what…I uh…." Changing her tactic quickly, she turned and looked in to the eyes of the boy who knew her secret (or what she thought was a secret), pleading with her own. "Please don't tell anyone, Kakeru-kun, please!"

"Your secret's safe with me, don't worry."

Tohru's look of uncertainty and worry failed to lessen, and so Kakeru decided to reassure her. "Hey, here," He placed the knife down and stuck his pinky out, motioning for her to do the same.

"Um, what are you…?"

"I, Kakeru Manabe, pinky swear to never tell a soul the words spoken by Tohru Honda," He smiled at her reassuringly. "on the subject that will remain unspoken of." He gestured again for her to raise her hand.

_Is he serious…? _Tohru looked at his hand skeptically, biting her lip in thought. After a few seconds, she slowly raised her hand, pinky out, and locked it with his. "Okay, pinky swear."

"Alright! We're officially buddies!" With great enthusiasm Kakeru threw his arms around her in a friendly embrace.

"Hey, what's going on here?"

Tohru and Kakeru turned to see Kyo standing in the doorway, staring at them with a strange expression.

"Oh, Kyo-kun!" Tohru leapt out of Kakeru's arms and smiled. "We were just making dinner, did we disturb you from studying?"

Kyo looked from one to the other suspiciously, then settled a slight glare at Kakeru as he answered Tohru. "No, you didn't disturb me, I was just wondering when dinner would be done."

"Shortly," Kakeru answered, completely ignoring Kyo's narrowed eyes. "As soon as Yun-Yun gets back with the stuff."

Kyo shifted his gaze to Tohru, immediately softening the look in his eyes. "Did you need any more help with dinner?"

A blush rose on her face as she answered in stutters. "N-no it's okay, K-Kakeru-kun is helping m-me."

"Yun-Yun!!" With a burst of energy, Kakeru ran past Kyo and out of the front door, helping the approaching Yuki with the groceries (but mostly to leave the two alone).

But even though the two can create children behind closed doors, they seem to have a hell of a time showing any sort of signs that there was more to it than just sex.

"So, are you still considering Ayame and the girl?" Kyo walked to the counter and stood next to her, examining the food.

"Yes, I am." Tohru watched him sniff the air, obviously searching for any sign of leeks or miso. "They're very exci-"

"Are you dating Momiji or something?" He cut her off abruptly. His tone had been calm, free of emotions and difficult to read, the same said for his body and stance.

"Eh?!" Tohru yelped in surprise. _How could he ask me something like that? Of course I'm not dating him, or anyone for that matter! _"W-Why would you think that?"

"No reason," He replied, in the same emotionless tone. He dropped his gaze to the counter, trying to hide everything from her. "He just hovers around you a lot, you know? All this week he's been with you all the time. And he looks at you like he likes you."

All the blood rushed to Tohru's face and she resembled the tomatoes she had been cutting. "No, I'm not dating Momiji-kun." Shyly and hesitantly, she reached out toward him, eyes locked on his face and waiting for him to turn and look at her. With a sharp intake of breath she placed her hand on his arm, causing him turn and catch her eyes with his.

Pain. That was the word that best described the look in his eyes.

"Kyo-kun…I…" She stepped closer to him and rested her forehead against his arm. Exhaling audibly, she gently tightened her grip and felt him tense up.

_What is she doing to me? _Kyo closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing, resisting the urge to take advantage of the situation. With all of the willpower he could muster, he turned his body subtly and pat her on the head. Brown eyes looked up at him, pleading for something he was oblivious to. Once again he resisted, and without a word turned and walked out of the kitchen.

Tohru let out a choked sob, and then turned back to the counter to continue dinner.

* * *

**A/N: **I have no idea when the next will be up, but I'm hoping soon. School will settle down and all so hopefully in a couple weeks. I can't believe it, I've never waited so long between updates! Thanks for reading guys! Reviews are always much appreciated!


	8. To Sway Or Not To Sway

A/N: **Hello all! I'm finally back! I've been so busy, I'm so sorry. Anyways, just so you know, I call Kazuma "Shishou" in my stories mostly, just cause that's what I'm used to, but I'll probably call him Kazuma too.**

**Chapter Eight: To Sway Or Not To Sway**

"Here, let me carry it."

Tohru eyed Kyo's outstretched arm reluctantly. The two were standing in the hallway after school and the poor girl was having trouble with her book bag. Though she said nothing, it was obvious that the bag was reaching it's limit with the four text books she had jammed in.

"Um…it's okay, I can do it." She swung it over her shoulder and winced at the weight. She smiled uneasily. "It's not…_that_ heavy."

Kyo sighed and pulled it off her shoulder, then swung it over his own. "Sheesh, you have a bookstore in here."

Tohru smiled as they set off down the hall together. Things had gotten better with the passing weeks. Kyo had started to help her out a bit, but it failed to get rid of Momiji's helping hand. In addition to the two, Kakeru had begun to check in on her here and there, and buy her random things too. Just the other day, he ran up to her with a pack of diapers and exclaimed "Hey, Tohru! Do you think these are a good brand?" Poor Tohru stood there in shock and turned seven shades of red.

Kyo sighed, grabbing Tohru's attention and concern at once.

"Kyo-kun, are you alright?" She asked cautiously.

He sighed again. "Yeah, I'm just really tired… I've been thinking too much."

Tohru blinked curiously. "What have you been thinking about?"

With a swift side glance Kyo replied in a quiet voice. "About…graduation."

"Oh…"

Graduation, that was something that was coming up fast. February had ended and they were now two weeks in to March, which meant there were now two weeks remaining until the big day!

"Thank god it's Friday." Kyo mumbled grumpily to himself.

"Hey, hey Tohru!!"

Both turned around at the sound of the voice. Kyo made a strange sound and Tohru smiled as Kakeru ran up to them with a smile of his own.

"Hey, have you seen Yun-Yun?" Kakeru asked breathlessly. "I've been looking for him everywhere."

"Oh, no, I'm sorry Kakeru-kun but I haven't seen him at all." Tohru glanced at Kyo for help. "Is it really important?"

Kakeru shook his head. "Nah, it's nothing."

_I hate this guy, I HATE this guy. _Kyo clenched his jaw and turned away from the two as they started a discussion on something he didn't quite catch. He could see out of the corner of his eye that they were getting along well. _That stupid bastard… _The green monster rose in his chest, with claws out and teeth barred. He knew it was ridiculous to feel jealous; the guy had a girlfriend. _But that doesn't always stop everyone…_

"Um, maybe you can come by tonight for dinner…oh and you can bring Komaki-san!" Tohru's voice brought Kyo back to earth, and back to pretending he was just fine.

"That sounds great, Komaki would like that." Kakeru smiled wide and pat her on the head. "Well, I've gotta go find Yun-Yun, student council stuff." He waved goodbye and walked away.

Kyo's jaw unclenched and he relaxed, exhaling audibly. _It's stupid to feel like this, he's just her friend. _

"Um, Kyo-kun," Tohru eyed him curiously. "Do you…dislike Kakeru-kun?"

"He's kinda loud…" He mumbled and scratched his elbow.

Deciding not to comment on his opinion, Tohru smiled and changed the subject. "We should go home now."

"I'm not going home." Kyo said as they commenced walking.

"You're not?"

"I forgot to tell you, but Shishou wants me to go by the dojo today." He groaned in annoyance. "He said he wants to talk about…the pregnancy."

"Oh." _I wonder what Shishou-san would say to him? Oh no! What if Kyo-kun is in trouble? It would be all my fault… Should I ask to apologize to Shishou-san for him? But what if he gets angry with me? What should I do…?_

"I'll see you at dinner." Kyo pat her on the head and handed her the book bag, then headed in the direction of the dojo.

Tohru watched him walk away sadly. "Be safe…"

**

* * *

**

"You're not coming over for dinner?" Shishou asked Kyo with a smirk as the two stood in the back yard of the dojo. The sun was out, but slightly clouded over, creating a few shadows across the yard.

With a wide yawn Kyo replied. "Is that a real question?"

"Ha ha, no."

"Then I don't have to answer."

Kazuma nodded, a frown forming on his handsome face. It was time to start talking serious, and he wasn't sure how to start. Deciding to start easy, he cleared his throat and began. "Kyo, I called for your presence here today for a reason. I would like to talk about your situation with Tohru-san."

Kyo cocked an eyebrow at him. "You mean the fact that she's pregnant…because of me."

"This is serious. It's not something for people your age." In a comforting attempt he placed his hand on Kyo's shoulder. "I don't want to know the details about how this came about, but I've heard that you two are considering adoption."

"Yeah, we are." He looked at the grass, unable to look the man in the eye. "She wants to give it to Ayame and his girlfriend." He said in a low voice.

"Ayame? That's…odd." Kazuma tried to keep a positive expression, but found it was difficult with the thought of Ayame being a father. "Have you two thought of anyone else?"

Kyo shook his head. "I'm looking for families that want children, but I keep wondering about something…"

"About what?"

"Well," He shifted his foot in the dirt awkwardly. "What if that kid comes out with…my hair?" He looked up to see his Shishou's reaction, and found him smiling. He quickly started to explain his reason for worrying, his face turning red with embarrassment. "I mean, if that were to happen then what would some family think when they actually get the kid in their home? I don't think any normal person would want a child with flaming hair and an attitude like mine. Come on, would you want that?"

Kazuma laughed with amusement before answering. "Actually, if you haven't noticed, I have one of those." He pat Kyo on the head before continuing. "And I was going to say that yes, I would like another go."

Now it was Kyo's turn to laugh in amusement. "Right, Shishou, like another kid could survive your cooking." He laughed some more before realizing that the man was only smiling. He stopped and looked at him seriously, then asked slowly "Shishou, what do you mean?"

"I would like you and Tohru-san to consider me for an adoptive parent."

Kyo stared wide eyed at him, disbelief etched across his face. "Are you serious?"

"Very." He answered simply.

A wide smile broke out across Kyo's face. "T-that's great! You would be perfect-as long as you can handle it."

Kazuma pretended to think for a moment. "Yes, I'm sure I can."

"Oh, Shishou I can't believe this." _This would be great. I wonder what Tohru will say? _Kyo snapped out of his joyful trance and turned to Kazuma. "I'm gonna go tell Tohru. I think she'll be happy."

"Go, then. Don't keep it to yourself for too long." He pat Kyo's shoulder again and waved him goodbye as he made to leave.

* * *

"It's supposed to be…uh….a hamburger."

Tohru and Kakeru stood together at the counter looking at a strangely shaped piece of ground beef. Tohru turned red from embarrassment and Kakeru laughed as she apologized.

"Come on, Tohru, it looks fine, we can still cook it." Kakeru grinned at her, then broke out in more laughter.

"Is it really that funny?" She eyed the triangular shape in amusement. "I thought that….I don't even know what I thought…" Tohru shrugged and threw it in the preheated frying pan.

_SLAM! _

"Tohru? Where are you?"

Tohru smiled at Kyo's voice and replied "In the kitchen!" happily.

Kyo was in the room not a second later, with a wide smile and out of breath. "Tohru," He gasped "Guess-what-Shishou-said."

"Kyo-kun, maybe you should sit down." She walked over to him as he caught his breath. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but guess wha-." He stood up straight and cut himself off when he realized they were in another's company.

Kakeru smiled easily, taking the hint as he left the kitchen.

"Kyo-kun, what is it?" Tohru prodded anxiously. "You seem so happy."

Calming down and grinning, Kyo placed his hands on her shoulders. "Shishou says he wants us to consider him for an adoptive parent."

"Really?"

"Yes! Isn't that great?" Kyo searched her surprised expression for any trace of joy. After a few seconds of no reaction, he was beginning to think she might not be happy with that choice, but then she smiled wide and clapped her hands together.

"That's wonderful!" With arms outstretched she happily jumped and hugged Kyo around the waist. "Shishou-san did such a great job with you!" She pressed her cheek against his chest.

With uncertainty he returned the hug, slowly wrapping his arms around her shoulders. _Maybe I shouldn't hug her… I'm so used to not being able to anyways. _

"Oh, but Kyo-kun," Tohru pulled back and looked him in the eyes meaningfully. "I still would like to keep Ayame-san and Mine-san as options, because you never know what could happen."

Kyo blinked in confusion. "Why? Isn't there anyone else?"

Tohru pulled out of the embrace and took a step back. "Um, yes I suppose we could think of others, but for now let's try and keep many options."

Kyo stepped back, putting more distance between them. "Tohru, Shishou wants another chance…. Besides, why does Ayame want a kid anyway? So he can dress it up to be just like him?"

Tohru stood wide eyed for a moment, her stomach sinking. "Kyo-kun, why are you upset?"

"I'm not upset, I just don't understand who in their right mind would allow someone like Ayame and what's her name to be parents." He put his hand on his forehead in frustration, he couldn't believe she didn't see his point.

"Her name is Mine-San and I think they would be great parents." She scrunched her brows together and looked him in the eyes. "If you don't like it….then…" She searched for something- anything to say. "Then stay out of the decision!"

"Stay out of the decision?" Kyo looked at her bewildered. "No way, that's my kid too!"

"How can you think so small of Ayame-san to say he would be a bad parent?" Tohru could feel tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh come on Tohru, don't you ever observe people's behavior?" When she didn't reply, he continued. "He only cares about himself and occasionally Yuki. I don't see how he even got a girlfriend. How did he pry his attention away from himself long enough to form any relationship? You think he would give a child the attention it needs?"

Tohru was about to reply, but then a blonde someone walked in to the kitchen, oblivious to the argument.

"Tohru, there you are, I brought some stuff for you to make for dinn- oh!" Momiji stopped when he seen the looks of anger between the two, the air tense. He stayed still for a moment, before attempting to excuse himself. "I'll just put these here, and I'll go-"

"No, Momiji," Tohru cut him off and turned away from Kyo. "Let me see what you brought." She took a bag from him and set it on the counter.

Kyo stood for a moment, then he quickly left the kitchen and went out the front door, being sure to slam it on his way out.

Momiji watched as Tohru sorted through some of the vegetables he had brought over, her eyes downcast and her shoulders slumped slightly. He knew she was upset, but wasn't sure if he should comfort her. After a few minutes of indecision, he finally placed his hand on her shoulder. "Tohru, are you alright?"

She looked up at him and smiled feebly. "Yeah, I'm fine Momiji-kun." Tears welled up at her eyes again, threatening to burst. "I'm perfectly fine…" With a choked sob turned to Momiji just as he opened his arms and embraced her. She cried in to his shoulder.

"It's alright Tohru, I'm here for you." He ran circles with his hand on her back soothingly and ran one hand through her hair.

Kakeru stood outside of the kitchen, out of sight of the other two and watching as the blonde boy comforted the brunette. _Geeze, Kyo's losing to this kid big time.._ he thought as he waited for the right moment to enter the kitchen and clear his throat. He could tell that Momiji was in love with her, but knew she could never return the feelings genuinely. _Maybe I could help that orange top a little, give him a few pointers. _

A few minutes later he entered the kitchen and cleared his throat, laughing to himself when Momiji leaped away from her and Tohru kept still, smiling at him weakly.

* * *

A/N: Okay so a year later and finally an update. Let me know what you guys think if you're still reading it


	9. Kakeru To The Rescue

**A/N: Hey guys here's chapter 9. I'm not exactly sure how I'll keep this one going, but if you want to see it finished, then let me in on some ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Kakeru To The Rescue**

Kazuma Sohma never had many visitors. He had his assistant, maybe his son, and occasionally Shigure accompanied by a disgruntled Hatori. So when he heard a knock on his door on Saturday morning, he assumed it would be most likely Kyo. He did not expect a long haired individual though.

"Ayame?"

The former snake stood on the door step, looking elegant in a beautiful red robe with beads around the lining. He smiled pleasantly at Kazuma and bowed his head respectfully. "Good morning Kazuma-San, may I come in?"

Kazuma smiled. "Certainly." He moved aside to allow the man in. "May I ask, what brings you here?"

Ayame turned to him, a frown now on his handsome face. "I have been informed that you also want to adopt Kyo and Tohru's child."

"Yes, I do."

"Well, I've come to tell you why I want a child." Ayame made his way to the kitchen. "How about we talk over tea?"

**

* * *

**

"I just don't understand, why does he have to be so mean about it all?"

Tohru and Momiji sat together in a small coffee shop. Tohru was upset about Kyo, not understanding his resistance to allow Ayame and Mine to adopt the child. Momiji was all ears as she explained her side. That was, until he couldn't understand _her _point of view.

"Tohru, may I say something to you?" He asked uncertainly. When she nodded he took a deep breath and spoke his mind. "Maybe Kazuma would make a great father. He did alright with Kyo. Besides his temper he's an okay guy."

Tohru stared at him for a few seconds before she could reply. "I do think Shishou-San would make a good parent. It's just, you know, Ayame-San and Mine-San can't…"

"I know, they're having trouble." Momiji looked away. "Maybe that's for the best."

"For the best?" She asked in disbelief. "What do you mean it's for the- "

"I mean, what kind of parents would they be anyway?" Momiji sat back in his chair and sighed. "They're very…. Eccentric?"

Tohru nodded. "Yes, I suppose they are."

At that moment Momiji's cell phone made a little jingle, and he dug in to his pants pocket and pulled it out. His eyebrows pinched together as he looked at the screen and he looked up at Tohru. "Yuki says that Kyo wants to talk to you."

Tohru's eyes widened and she sipped some coffee. Once the coffee slid down her throat she asked. "Right now?"

Momiji nodded.

"Well, um, where?" Tohru asked in confusion. "He's supposed to go and see Shishou-San today."

Momiji shrugged. "Call the house." He slid his phone across the table.

_I know it's mean, but I really don't want to talk to Kyo right now. _She was doubtful of that thought, but slid the phone back to Momiji and shook her head. "No, if he wants to talk we can talk later.'

Momiji smiled. "Tohru, that's not really like you."

She nodded. "I know. It's very mean, but I can't face him right now. I'm still….upset." She whispered the last word.

He reached across the table and squeezed her hand. "It's alright to be upset Tohru. You have the right to be."

She returned the pressure as a tear of frustration slid down her cheek. With her other hand she quickly wiped it away, and then perked up in .1 seconds. Smiling she said "Why don't we go get ice cream?"

Momiji's smiled was wide. "Let's go!"

**

* * *

**

"Come on, Hana, Tohru, some people are ignorant jerks who have no sense of decency."

Monday morning was not working very well for Kyo Sohma. Actually, the entire weekend had gone horribly. He had gone to Shishou's to find Ayame leaving. As if he really wanted to see _him. _When he asked Shishou, the man brushed it off and served tea, ending any further prodding. Then Kyo went home angry and demanded Yuki get in touch with Tohru. When he finally did (through Momiji, he was angry to discover), Tohru didn't respond. _Well, _he had thought, _forget it all, then!!_ And he stormed off and sat on the roof all afternoon. His time on the roof had fueled his curiosity about Ayame that morning, and after a while it hit him. _He was there about the baby! Tohru must have told him to talk Shishou out of it! _How quick Kyo was to jump to conclusions. That evening when Tohru returned, red faced and all smiles, he hounded her with accusations. Yelling followed, and then a silent treatment that was still in motion.

_I don't even care anymore. _He thought as he glared at the retreating backs of Tohru and her friends. He had tried to talk to her a few times, but she only turned and walked away every time.

"_It's your fault, idiot." _Yuki had said to him on Sunday. When he asked (or more screamed) what he meant, Yuki told him: _"You accused her of something she would never do, and told her she was being hormonal." _

_Okay, I shouldn't of said that. _He kept thinking as he headed to his first class. Classes were becoming more about setting up for graduation than anything else. Also, people were starting to look at him funny. And he knew why. Tohru was showing, and people knew he was the father. Who else would it be? _That's right, she probably wishes it was Momiji's…_

School flew by for Kyo that day, and at the end after the last bell rang, he tried to approach Tohru again as she stood alone outside of the classroom.

"Tohru, can we talk please?"

She turned her head in the direction of an approaching Momiji and walked to him, completely ignoring Kyo's attempt at conversation. _Dammit! What the hell? She can't ignore me forever! That's my kid in there!!_

"Hey, Sohma, looks like you could use some help."

Kyo cringed in recognition of the voice. _Why him…? _He turned and met a smug Kakeru, arms crossed over his chest and watching Tohru walk away with Momiji. He wanted to punch him. "I don't need any help."

"Ah, yes you do." Kakeru stepped in front of the exhausted boy. "Tohru will keep ignoring you until you woo her." He seemed to think for a moment. "And she'll keep choosing to spend her time with that Momiji guy."

This caught Kyo's attention. "What do you mean?" He asked uncertainly.

"Glad you asked, Orangey. Can I call you Orangey? Great, so listen here." He didn't give Kyo a chance to respond. "I know for a fact that she would rather be spending her time with you."

Kyo cocked his brow. "How would you know that?"

"Have you not noticed?" Kakeru asked in exasperation. "I'm her new best friend, she talks to me and I give her advice, and I'm helping her out with this pregnancy stuff."

Now Kyo was suspicious. "Why exactly are you helping her."

"I'm doing it for Yun-Yun." He waved his hand dismissively. "I know he wants to help, but can't figure out how to. So I'm doing it for him." Kyo didn't look convinced. "She's also very nice, and I owe her I guess…cause of the accident and all. I hated her for no good reason."

Kyo nodded in understanding. "I see what you mean."

"Anyway, this is what you do." Kakeru switched gears so quick Kyo was still stuck on 'sad accident.' He watched as Kakeru pulled out his cell phone and text some one quickly and then put it away. "You need to be a total guy and almost literally kiss her feet."

"Huh?"

"You know, treat her like a queen." When Kyo looked confused, Kakeru smacked his own forhead. "Don't tell me you don't know what I mean? Haven't you ever watched movies? Read books? Be her knight in shining armor!"

That was it for Kyo. He had been curious and interested at first, but now it just seemed ridiculous. He stepped around Kakeru and began to walk away. _This guy is completely full of crap. _

"Give her a card." Kyo turned when Kakeru yelled. He was confused at the strange smile on his face. "Say sorry and lay it on thick. And flowers wouldn't hurt."

With that Kakeru turned and walked away, leaving Kyo with his thoughts.

**

* * *

**

Saturday, March twenty fourth. Kyo Sohma was very disgruntled on Saturday. He had spent the entire week contemplating on how to 'woo' Tohru, only to come up with nothing. He was starting to consider the damn card and flowers, and maybe even hitting up Kakeru for some cheesy stuff to put in the card.

He sat on the floor, legs out in front of him, stretching his muscles at the home of Kazuma Sohma. Kyo had been retreating to his Shishou's house a lot, the silent treatment not something he cared to endure at home. However, something bothered him at his current location, too.

"Shishou, what is going on with you?"

Kyo watched as the man sat with a book upside down in his lap, looking out of the window in deep thought. He had been doing that the entire week, ever since Ayame had left the last Saturday. Kazuma turned away from the window, finding curious orange eyes fixed on him. "What do you mean Kyo?"

"Don't play dumb Shishou, that Ayame said something to you last week, I know it." Kyo listed himself off of the floor and walked over to Kazuma. He folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall in front of his father. "What happened?"

At first Kazuma seemed uncertain of revealing his thoughts, but after a second he smiled and looked up at Kyo. "I want you to allow Ayame and Mine to adopt the baby."

Kyo thought maybe his hearing was off. He had thought that was what it was about, but he never thought his Shishou would give in or agree to anything that idiot said to him. He blinked several times before replying "What?" in disbelief.

"Ayame is…." Kazuma trailed off.

"Selfish? Egotistical? Crazy? Ignorant? Neglectful? Stu- "

Kazuma held up his hand, cutting Kyo off. He gave the young man a warning look, and Kyo let his gaze fall to the floor. "Ayame is a lot of things, but he is also a very dedicated person. He was dedicated to his workshop and look how that worked out. He is dedicated to Mine, and he loves her. He is dedicated to amending things with Yuki, and he has gone a long way with that." He paused for a moment and then continued. "He is also very dedicated to having a child. For some strange reason, he wants to be a father more than anything in the world."

It took all Kyo's self control to not yell some sense in to his Shishou. He felt like everything was falling down around him. Why couldn't anyone else see what he did? Finding words he knew he didn't care to say or what to say, he opened his mouth. "I'll think about it."

Kazuma smiled. "You think hard, because if you do not, you may miss something in your contemplation."

Kyo nodded, and then pushed away from the wall and headed for the kitchen. He needed tea. Now.

**

* * *

**

"I cannot believe this, we've done it!"

A week passed, nothing changing much. Except that Graduation took place and now it was Friday night, and Shigure's residence was all hyped up with excitement.

"You children, with your enthusiasm for such petty things." A very smiley Ayame sat with his equally strange friend, Shigure, on the floor in the living room. Apart from there being quite a few people in the house and many of them smiling, there was also an underlying air of awkwardness. The silent treatment was downgraded to 'only speaking when necessary', Kazuma was present, along with Uo, Hanajima, Machi, Kakeru and Momiji. Ayame seemed pleased at the gathering, clearly hoping for some drama. "Kyonkichi, do you not have anything to say about graduation?"

Everyone was sitting on the floor in a circle, snacks in the middle and the graduates were speaking of the joy of graduating. Kyo sat silently beside Kazuma, not saying much and only speaking when spoken to. Now he had to say something, anything so that he could sit back and be quiet again. "Not really." He shrugged.

"Oh come on Orangey." Uo punched him in the shoulder. She wasn't part of Tohru's immature behavior. "You've got to have something to say, how about 'I'm glad I matured and stopped being such an arrogant jerk'" Uo smirked and looked at Yuki. "Oh, wait, he's still an arrogant jerk, isn't he?"

Most of the group laughed lightly, except Tohru and an observant Kakeru. He could see Momiji and Tohru growing closer with the passing days, and that damn orange head was just sitting there and doing absolutely nothing. _Alright, time to intervene. _He got up and left the room unnoticed.

_Go to hell, Yankee. _Kyo thought with lots of venom. He wouldn't dare say it though, not with his Shishou there. He simply smirked and threw a pretzel at the blonde. She laughed and threw one back. Without meaning to Kyo let his eyes find Tohru's, and he was shocked to see regret in her eyes as she looked at him. Without any warning the brunette got up and walked out of the room, heading for the kitchen.

_That's it, I'm cornering her and apologizing. _Kyo got up and headed in to the kitchen, he stopped short in the doorway. Kakeru was handing Tohru a freshly picked set of flowers. She smiled and accepted.

"Oh, hey Sohma." Kakeru smiled at Kyo and pat Tohru on the shoulder. "I was just giving her those flowers you told me to."

Tohru turned to Kyo, her eyes uncertain. "You picked these, Kyo-Kun?"

Kakeru nodded at him, standing a little behind Tohru and motioning for him to play along. Even though he didn't want to lie to her, he knew he had no choice cause the guy was only trying to help him. "Uh, yeah, I did."

"Where did you get them?"

Such an innocent question, but Kyo had no clue. Kakeru was motioning to the wall…wait not the wall, the door. _Outside, duh. _"Outside, you said you liked them before." Kakeru was motioning with his hands for him to keep going. "I thought they would… look great in your room."

Tohru was silent for a moment, and then she smiled uneasily. "Thank you, they're lovely." A small blush filled her cheeks.

"Oh yeah, sorry but I forgot to pick up the card." Kakeru headed for the living room and looked back at the two. "I guess you can just tell her what you were gonna write in it." And with a smile he disappeared through the doorway.

A smothering silence was left behind. Kyo wasn't sure what to do next. _Should I start apologizing? No, maybe I should wait for her to say something. But what if she's expecting an apology? Wait, this is Tohru, she doesn't have expectations of anyone. _He sighed and stepped forward until there was only a foot between them. Tohru looked up with wide eyes, a single tear rolled down her cheek. Kyo lifted his hand and gently ran his finger across the wet streak, drying her tear away. As cliché as it seemed to him, it also felt natural, like he was the one meant to wipe her tears away. Her cheeks flooded with red.

"I'm sorry, Tohru." He said only loud enough for her to hear. "I was out of line accusing you."

Tohru's mouth hung open. _He's really apologizing…? _Kyo's eyes traveled down her front, and then rested on her protruding abdomen. With shaky fingers he reached out and placed his hand across her stomach. Oxygen seemed to have trouble timing itself properly as she exhaled slowly, but inhaled quickly. He must have not noticed, because he smiled. She wasn't sure what to say, so she settled on accepting his apology. "It's okay, I was never really that mad, just… hurt."

His hand fell away from her and she felt the emptiness at his distance. "Maybe Ayame and Mine wouldn't be so bad."

Tohru did a double take. She wasn't sure she heard right. "What?"

He nodded, seeming to struggle with himself. "Yeah, he can't be worse than any of the Sohma parents."

Tohru beamed. "Kyo-Kun, oh my- that's wonderful, but what about Shishou-San?"

Kyo raised his brows. "What about him?"

"Well, he wants a child too, maybe we can… um, I dunno…"

"Don't worry about Shishou, he's, um, willing to step back for them." He wasn't sure what else to tell her. She was satisfied with the answer, though, because she stepped forward and wove her arms around him. "Tohru…?"

"Yes?" She asked slightly muffled, her cheek pressed against his chest.

Kyo thought for a moment, and then decided to enjoy this moment. "Nothing."

In the door way Kakeru gave him a thumbs up, and with one last thought, he hugged Tohru in return.

_Maybe this Kakeru isn't an idiot. _

* * *

**A/N: Okay, chapter nine done. I don't really want this to go past 15 chapters, but maybe I'll hit twenty, not sure yet. I've got 6 plots for books to work on. I have one half written, and the others I'm developing thoroughly. There all so different and yet so similar, it's weird. Anyway, see ya guys next chapter!**


	10. Infusion Of The Confusion

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! And for everyone who has made the story their favorite or alerted it. I'm starting school again next week and that's gonna keep me super busy, so I won't update as often. Damn you school!!**

****Okay so I'm dropping the little San, Kun, Chan stuff here and there but not entirely cause it's too damn hard to remember who calls who what like Tohru is Tohru-Kun, then Tohru-Chan, then Tohru-San, and then Honda-Kun…. Dammit pick one people!!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Infusion Of The Confusion**

The sun was up, bright and shining smiles down upon the people of Japan. On one particular street the sun meant happiness galore, and that street happened to be the one that housed Ayame's shop.

Mine unlocked the doors to the shop on that sunny Wednesday morning, a smile on her face as she scanned the empty street. She had been happier since the weekend, when Ayame informed her that Tohru and Kyo were almost final on their decision for the baby. And lone behold, the good news; they chose her and her Master!

She smoothed the skirt of her maid uniform and stopped as she looked up. Walking up to the door was an expecting female, who had to be in her fourth month. It took her a moment to realize exactly who it was with the brown hair and wide brown eyes.

"Tohru-chan!" Mine smiled as she opened the door wide for the girl. Tohru smiled and Mine pulled her in to a hug. "It's been a while, last time I saw you, you weren't even showing!"

Tohru nodded and smiled wider. "Yes, I'm getting much bigger, but it is only the fourth month… I'm fearing when seven, eight and nine roll around." She laughed.

"Well, come on in and let's talk baby stuff!" Mine pulled the girl in to the shop and shut the door firmly. She dragged Tohru toward the back of the shop and threw a door. She finally stopped and patted a couch for her to sit. "Stay right here, I have something to show you!" She disappeared back in to the shop.

Tohru sat with her hands folded on her lap. _Wow, I really am getting big… _She pat her stomach and wrinkled her nose. She would have to start worrying about her clothes soon.

"I'm back!" Mine waltzed in and held up a very small dress in one hand and an equally small suit in another. "Don't know what it is yet, but it'll be wearing one of these!"

Tohru sat with her mouth open. The baby clothes were not at all like anything else in the shop. The suit was a baby blue, with little silver lining all over and silver sparkles on the pants and along the sleeves of the shirt. The dress was pink, fluffy along the hem and seemed to belong to a royal little girl somewhere other than in that little shop. Gold flecks dotted the fabric randomly. Tohru stood up and gazed at the clothes. "Mine-San, they're beautiful!"

"I know, right." Mine smiled widely and then set them down on the couch. "I really like the dress, though I would totally wear that suit any day too. Maybe I'll make one for me…."

"Did you make these?" Tohru asked.

"I made the suit, and Ayame made the dress." She looked longingly at the suit. "He wants a daughter, I want a son…"

"Oh…" Tohru wasn't sure what to say.

Mine perked back up quickly. "Anyway, they're adorable, I just had to show you." She picked them up and left the room for a few moments, and then entered again carrying two cups of tea. Tohru thanked her as she took hers and sipped lightly.

The two sat down on the couch and stayed silent for several moments. Mine finally turned to Tohru with a sincere grin. "Tohru-San, I'm very happy that you've decided to give us a try. Well nothing is set in stone yet but, you know what I mean."

Tohru nodded. "You don't need to thank me, Mine-San. I'm glad that I know you and I know that the baby would be in good hands."

Mine gazed at the floor. "Tohru-San, I really hope it's a boy… are you gonna find out soon or did you want to wait?"

Tohru thought for a moment. She hadn't really considered it before. To wait, or not to wait? Really, she knew the answer without much thinking necessary. "I want to wait, if that's alright with you."

"Of course it is, it will be a wonderful surprise." Mine sipped her tea with a thoughtful expression.

_I wonder what they would name the baby…? _Tohru wondered for a moment. She decided she would ask. "Mine-San, have you and Ayame-San thought of any names?"

Mine scrunched her brow. "Well, for a girl, perhaps Kikyou, or for a boy, Nyoka." She then shook her head with a playful smile, her dark pig tails swaying. "Ayame wants to name it Yuki, no matter the gender."

Tohru smiled. "Oh, that's wonderful. What a way to show his brother that he loves him."

"Yes, but, really, at the end of everyday, that child isn't really… you know…"

Tohru looked at her confused. "Isn't really what?"

"Isn't really gonna be ours." Mine suddenly seemed to be under some dark cloud of emotion. "It's my fault you know."

"What is?" Tohru scoot a little closer to her.

"That we can't have a child. We went to the doctor last year and they told us it's me. I don't want to get in to details, but he was so upset when he found out. I thought he might leave me because he wants to be a father so badly." Mine sighed and downed the rest of her tea in one gulp. "But, for some reason, he's still here and he's so thrilled about this…"

Tohru wasn't sure what to say. Not that she minded, but it seemed that every time she turned around, someone was pouring their soul out to her. She just wished that she could do that at times. She could partially with Momiji, but for some reason she still had a guard up with him. Even though she tried to deny it from time to time, she knew it had to do with Kyo. She scooted closer to Mine and rubbed soothing circles on the woman's back.

"Mine-San, Ayame-San loves you very much. I'm sure he would never leave you for any reason." She looked her in the eyes and smiled. "I can see it in the way he looks at you."

Mine shrugged. "I suppose, you would know right, with Kyonkichi and all…"

"Eh?" Tohru raised her brows slightly. "Um, what do you-?"

"You two love each other, don't you?" Mine looked at her with question. Then suddenly her expression changed to a smile. "Oh, wait, that's right, Ayame said you were, er, 'seeing' Momiji quite often."

"Eh?!" Tohru's eyes widened. Okay, she shouldn't of been so shocked, it was true, kind of. She had been spending a lot of time with Momiji. And sometimes, even though she wasn't sure why exactly, Momiji would kiss her. Sometimes she kissed him back, and sometimes she didn't. Sometimes she turned and he would end up kissing her cheek. She wasn't quite sure of anything really, except that since Kyo had apologized on graduation night she had been much happier. They were talking normally again, and now when she was around Momiji, it was awkward.

But, the main question she had been avoiding asking herself was: At the end of the day, is it Momiji or Kyo?

She shook her head and smiled at Mine. Quickly changing the subject back to baby names Tohru spent the rest of her visit with Mine silently wondering the answer to that question.

**

* * *

**

"Hello, earth to Tohru, are you still with me?"

Tohru snapped out of her thoughts. She was sitting with Momiji on the floor at his house, watching a movie about some thirteen year old girl suddenly waking up thirty one morning. Somewhere along the way she had gotten lost in her thoughts about that question she had now been asking herself for three days: Momiji? Kyo? Momiji? Kyo? Damn it was hard for her to think.

Tohru turned to Momiji and smiled. "Yes, Momiji-Kun, last time I check I'm still here with you." She giggled and turned to the T.V. She could feel his eyes on her. It was causing a strange prickling sensation on her skin. They were sitting with their backs against the couch and with an empty bowl at their feet. A feeling of unease crept over her. She was trying very hard to pretend she didn't know Momiji was staring at her, but she failed and side glanced at him.

"Tohru, you're so cute." He whispered. A faint blush brushed her cheeks, and he smiled at that. "I'm so glad that we've been spending time together like this."

In her stomach something was fluttering. Yes, she knew that feeling, it was how she felt when she saw Kyo. Only, when it was Kyo, it was about a zillion times worse. It was strong before they had stupidly acted on their bodies urges and it was strong now. But, it was there faintly for Momiji too. She wasn't sure what to say when he was saying sweet things to her. It wasn't something she was used to. She just met his eyes and smiled. Momiji's gaze flickered between her mouth and eyes, and then without warning he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips.

Tohru didn't respond for a moment, but then she closed her eyes and returned the pressure. The kisses that they had were small, chaste, just brief contact. The only time she had kissed him with any passion was that day in the park, which was the first time they had ever kissed. However, before she realized it, this one had turned a little more deep. Momiji had managed to open her mouth with his and slid his hand behind her head. He held her there and gently moved his lips against hers.

She placed her hand on his cheek and felt her heart beat speed up. Maybe she did really like Momiji. Why else would she feel okay to kiss him this way? She felt him pull away for breath and he smiled at her, keeping their heads together. He placed small kisses on her cheek and made his way down to her neck. She gasped lightly at the sensation. "Um, Momiji-Kun, what are you-?"

She was cut off by his mouth pressing against hers again. He pulled back and looked at her. "I'm showing you how I feel." He answered simply.

Tohru swallowed nervously. Now that he wasn't kissing her anymore she felt strange. Like a sense of betrayal. It bubbled up in her stomach and caused her brow to wrinkle. _Oh, what is wrong with me? Why can't I just find the answer in a text book somewhere? _She sighed and met his curious gaze. "Momiji-Kun, I uh, you know, I'm not really sure about some stuff…"

"Not sure about what?" He asked as he brushed some of her hair back behind her ear. She couldn't help but smile. He was always so sweet to her.

But she had to knock it off. She furrowed her brow in concentration and then started. "Momiji-Kun, I'm not sure about-"

She was cut off by a jingle sound coming from his pocket. She knew all too well that it was his cell phone. He pulled it out and flipped it open, scanning the screen quickly. He smiled. "Haru wants to come over. Do you mind?"

She was about to answer that yes, she did mind because she meant to say that she wasn't sure about any romance between them. However, she answered that no, she didn't mind, and she chickened out and greeted the former ox when he came in to the room with a goofy grin. She spent the rest of the day enjoying herself on the outside and on the inside struggling with her emotions.

**

* * *

**

"Hey, Tohru, you need any help?"

Tohru turned, her dark ponytail whipping her face as she did so. She was standing in the kitchen at her home and stirring some soup for dinner. Kyo stood a little behind her, clad in his classic cargo pants and a white t shirt. She nodded eagerly and stepped back for him to stir. "Thank you, Kyo-Kun."

He shrugged. "No problem."

Tohru leaned against the counter, wiping a bit of sweat off her brow with the back of her hand. It had been a couple days since she had been at Momiji's, and honestly she was relieved that she hadn't seen him since. He had called but she tried to stay busy, doing whatever she could as to avoid an invitation to go to a movie or eat somewhere that she just couldn't bring herself to refuse. She stood zoned out, catching Kyo's eye and earning a curious expression from him. He gave the soup a few more stirs before shutting off the stove and taking it off the burner. He placed it on the cool counter and stood in front of Tohru. This caught her attention and she looked up at him. "Yes, Kyo-Kun?"

Kyo looked her over. "What's up with you?"

She raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"You've been kind of quiet and spacing out a lot." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and met her eyes. "Seems like you have something on your mind."

She gazed up at him without answering. Those orange orbs now had her full attention, and all other thoughts flew from her mind. All she knew was that Kyo was here, in front of her, with a gentle look in his eyes. Her heart fluttered.

Kyo waited patiently, wondering what in the world was going on in her head. He assumed she was worried about the baby and stressing over college still. Even though she had signed up to go to a community college for at least one year. He held her stare, trying to read her brown eyes. _Why does she have that dazed look again? _"Um, Tohru?"

Tohru blinked once and came back to herself a little. "Yes?"

"Would you like to sit on the roof with me?" He smiled crookedly at her.

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, of course I'd like to."

After dinner, about half hour later, they both made their way up the ladder, Kyo going first so he could help her up if she needed. He reached the top and turned to find her having no problems whatsoever. She stood beside him and looked out over the trees.

"I should come up here more often." She whispered while a light breeze blew a few strands of her hair away from her face. The sun was almost down, and she watched in awe as the many colors swarmed in the sky.

Kyo was grinning to himself. Ever since Kakeru's little stunt with the flowers had worked, he got the guys number from Yuki and called him over the weekend. Kakeru gave him a few tips on how to keep her on his good side, and threw in a few romantic tips too. Kyo had acted like he didn't need them, but secretly took notes on the other end of the phone line. One tip was to invite her to do something he liked to do. Well, sitting on the roof was definitely something he liked to do. So there they were.

He took a few steps over to his favorite spot and sat down with his legs crossed. Tohru joined him and sat, their knees were touching. Kyo snuck a look at her, seeing she was still gazing at the sunset. He knew in his heart that this girl owned him. She had his heart, his mind, his body, his soul, everything. It was just a matter of trying to figure out what she felt. He knew she had to feel something, because why would she give up her virtue to him? She was not one to just throw something so valuable away. _I love her, could she love me? _He wondered. The sun finally disappeared under the horizon, leaving a faint light in the sky. Turning to Tohru, Kyo watched her as her gaze fell to her lap. Her hands were folded neatly on her knees.

"Tohru," Kyo said as he reached over and placed his hand over hers. "Tell me what's on your mind."

Tohru raised her eyes to meet his. Sincerity stared straight back at her. She knew she couldn't say 'Well, I don't know if I should choose to love you or like Momiji, maybe you can help.' Yeah, right. So she settled on something else to tell him.

"I'm worried that I'm not doing everything I can… for the baby." She looked at him with a meaningful expression. "What if I'm missing something?"

"Tohru, you're not missing anything." Kyo squeezed her hands. "Hatori said you're doing great, and he'll come back to make sure you're still doing okay."

With a nod she sighed. "Thank you Kyo-Kun, you always know how to ease my mind." With a smile she scoot closer to him and lay her head on his shoulder.

Kyo could feel his heart fluttering. He pulled his hand away from hers and instead placed his arm around her shoulders. She curled up next to him and sighed in content. It suddenly felt natural to bring his other hand up and gently run his finger on her cheek. They turned to face each other at the same moment, and for the third time that night their eyes met with meaning. Tracing his finger over her nose and to her other cheek, he felt his breath struggle to keep up with his emotions. He traced back over her nose and let his finger trail to her chin.

Tohru's heart was pounding in her ears. She was sure he could hear it. She couldn't take it, she wanted to kiss him so badly. The memory of that day in her room came back to her mind. The way he surprised her by kissing her, and then when he tried to explain himself, she kissed him back. Maybe she should do that now. However, instead she felt his breath coming closer as he leaned down ever so slowly. She felt her eyes close. Kyo was almost there, just a breath away.

Tohru gasped suddenly and clutched her abdomen. She opened her eyes and looked at Kyo with wide eyes. His eyes moved between her arms around the bump and then to her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"It hurts." She gasped again and then squeezed her eyes shut.

His face filled with alarm. "What hurts? The baby?"

She nodded. "I think so. It really hurts." She leaned against him in pain. "Kyo-Kun, it-oww!"

Kyo yelled out for Shigure and Yuki, knowing they were in the house. He could hear their footsteps. He told Tohru to hold on and then he leaned over the edge of the roof.

"Shigure, call Hatori, something's wrong with the baby!"

* * *

**A/N: Chapter ten, done. Yay! Wow ten chapters I didn't think I would go through with this. Anyways, you guys rock! Thanks for reading! See ya guys next chapter! **


	11. Complications

A/N: Hey guys, I'm finally back. Sorry it's been so long, first I started school then my grandma ended up in the hospital and she has cancer now. So I'm completely loaded with stuff to do. But, here's 11, hope you guys like it.

_Tohru gasped suddenly and clutched her abdomen. She opened her eyes and looked at Kyo with wide eyes. His eyes moved between her arms around the bump and then to her eyes. _

"_What's wrong?" _

"_It hurts." She gasped again and then squeezed her eyes shut. _

_His face filled with alarm. "What hurts? The baby?" _

_She nodded. "I think so. It really hurts." She leaned against him in pain. "Kyo-Kun, it-oww!" _

_Kyo yelled out for Shigure and Yuki, knowing they were in the house. He could hear their footsteps. He told Tohru to hold on and then he leaned over the edge of the roof. _

"_Shigure, call Hatori, something's wrong with the baby!" _

* * *

**Chapter 11: Complications **

Kyo sat on the counter in the kitchen, anxiously rubbing his hands together and picking at his finger nails. Hatori and some other doctor were up in Tohru's room examining her. Yuki stood leaning against the wall, eyeing Kyo with sympathy. Silence consumed the room, and it was racking Kyo's nerves worse than waiting to find out anything about Tohru.

"Where's Shigure?" Kyo asked suddenly, not looking up to meet Yuki's gaze.

"On the phone." Yuki answered simply.

"Why?"

Yuki sighed. "He's calling Uo, Hana and some of the family." He crossed his arms and shifted a little. "And he's calling Ayame and Mine."

This made Kyo look up. "Why call them?"

"Because, they will be taking the baby once it's born." Yuki raised a brow. "Isn't that what you two decided?"

Kyo looked away and let out a sound of frustration. "Nothing's set in stone."

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Yuki shoved away from the wall and headed for the fridge. "My brother really wants this, he'll be over soon I'm sure." He pulled out the milk and walked over to the counter, standing a few feet away from Kyo. "Mine-San is very sweet, too." He reached up and pulled a glass out of the cabinet, then poured some milk in about half full. "Besides, who else is there to take the baby."

Kyo could hear the sentence as a statement, not a question. This angered him. "There's my Shishou." He snapped.

Yuki looked at him with a guarded expression. "He's already said that he'd rather Ayame and Mine-San take it."

"I don't care what he said." Kyo got off the counter and turned to Yuki. "Your brother isn't taking any kid of mine!" He pointed a finger at Yuki's face. "You understand? I don't care how much he's studied to be a father, and how much he's wanted a kid but can't have one. That's my kid too, and I have a part in the decision!"

Fury flared in Yuki's gray eyes. "Don't talk about my brother that way." He said in a low warning voice.

"Or what?" Kyo mocked him. "Are you gonna hit me?"

Yuki narrowed his eyes. "Not that it's worth my time, but maybe I will."

Kyo looked ready to start yelling, but at that moment the front door banged open and in rushed Momiji, followed by Haru, Kisa, and a disgruntled looking Hiro.

"Where is she?" Momiji walked in to the kitchen and stopped short. He stepped back slowly, seeing Yuki and Kyo glaring at one another in such a way. He was about to turn and head up the stairs, when Yuki turned to him and walked away from Kyo.

"She's upstairs Momiji, but we can't go up there right now." Yuki smiled weakly at Haru, who was now standing behind Momiji.

Kisa squeezed past Haru and looked Yuki in the eyes. "Will Onee-Chan be okay?"

Yuki struggled with his answer. "Well, um, they're still up there, so…"

"She'll be fine."

Kisa looked past Yuki at Kyo, who now seemed composed enough to address everyone else. "You think so?" She asked.

Kyo ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, she's strong."

Momiji looked between the former rat and cat. "What happened?"

Kyo explained how they were on the roof, omitting the almost kiss, and how she just started yelling in pain. Hiro was looking up the stairs with a worried look.

Momiji frowned. "You made her climb the roof?"

This caught Kyo off guard. "No, she wanted to."

"But she's pregnant." Momiji pressed. "She shouldn't be doing things like that when she's gonna have a baby."

"She was fine, it wasn't hard for her." Kyo retorted with new anger.

"You already know that Tohru won't say if something is bothering her!" Momiji straightened up to his full height.

Kyo glared down at him. "What do _you_ know about Tohru?"

"Cut it out, don't argue now." Haru placed his arms between the two and pushed them both back wards. "Momiji, go sit in the front room."

"No, this is his-"

"Couch. Now." Haru cut him off and shoved him out of the kitchen. Hiro followed Momiji and pulled Kisa along with him.

Yuki grimaced at Kyo's behavior. "I'm going to wait outside. Kakeru will be here soon."

Haru stood facing Kyo. He scratched his head and leaned against the door frame. "Momiji is just worried about her, so try not to be too mad at him."

Kyo rolled his eyes. "Sure, he's just worried."

Haru folded his arms. "Well, it's no secret he's crazy about her, so that is obviously part of it."

_I don't really care how crazy he is about her… _Kyo thought to himself. "Haru, I want to be alone, so if you could just-"

The sound of a throat being cleared cut him off and the two turned to find Hatori standing in the doorway. He looked very tired. "Tohru is okay at the moment," He started before they could bombard him with questions. "however, the cause of this sudden pain was a great deal of stress."

Kyo looked at Hatori in confusion. "Stress? Stress can do that?"

Hatori nodded. "Yes, if the level of stress is high enough. It is very dangerous, she could lose the baby if this amount gets any higher. "

"What is she doing now?" Haru asked.

"She's sleeping very deeply. There will be no waking her up for at least eight hours." Hatori turned and headed back up the stairs. "You can come and sit with her if you'd like, Kyo."

Kyo shook his head. "Not right now…" A strange feeling of dread came over him. _Why am I feeling like this? I don't want her to lose the baby, but if it happens then… _He trailed off in his thoughts, as he realized just how devastated he would feel if that were to happen. He must of wore the realization on his face somehow, because Haru gave him a sympathetic look.

"You shouldn't be too surprised that you care." The former ox said, "It was bound to happen, you love her."

Kyo's head shot up and he gazed at Haru in disbelief. "I do not- well, I mean I don't-"

Haru waved his hand dismissively. "Save your denial for someone who might believe you."

**

* * *

**

Tohru opened her eyes, sunlight pouring through her window made her shut them again and groan. She was very tired, more tired than she had been in some time. Glancing at the clock she found it was two in the after noon. She panicked and was about to get up, but her door swung open and caught her attention.

"Oh, you're awake." Kyo stood in the door way, feeling awkward and unsure of what to say. He watched as Tohru studied him curiously.

"Kyo-Kun, did something happen?"

Kyo stared at her for a moment. "Yeah, don't you remember?"

Tohru thought for a moment, but nothing was coming back to her. "No, what happened?"

Kyo stepped in to the room and shut the door behind him. "You don't remember on the roof yesterday?" When she shook her head, he told her everything, once again, omitting the almost kiss, and waited for her to react.

"How could I not remember all that?" Tohru sat up and looked down at her abdomen. "I could lose the baby?"

Kyo nodded, having told her what Hatori told him. "Do you want me to call Hatori so you can talk to him?"

Tohru shook her head. "No, it's okay. I can call him later."

Kyo watched her as she shifted uncomfortably, trying to lie back down comfortably. "Are you alright, Tohru?"

"Yes, but I think I'll take off the rest of the day." She stifled a yawn and shut her eyes. "Kyo-Kun, I'm going to sleep some more, could you call Uo-Chan and tell her I'm not coming…"

She was asleep before she could finish her sentence. Hatori had told Kyo that it would be normal for her to be really tired, and sleep for a long time. He also was told that she might not remember everything. The young man sighed and sat in a chair placed by her bed. He stared at her face, and then his gaze lingered down to her abdomen. _That is my child in there…. _He wasn't sure why exactly, but he felt a sort of affection for the unborn child. His worry for Tohru out weighed everything however.

Hoping that Tohru could learn to not stress too much, he reached for her open hand and laced his fingers through hers.

* * *

A/N: Yeah it's short, but I'm lucky I even got to update. See ya guys next chapter!


	12. No Less Stress

**A/N: Hello, I'm back. I took a long break because of my grandma, and she passed away on June 20th. It's still pretty hard to handle, but I've been writing another fic to deal with it. Now, I feel I need to finish this one. It's not fair to leave it hanging. I hope you guys will still follow it, because I intend to wrap it up within 3-5 chapters. I may go over that, depending on how many people tell me they're still following or if I get any ideas. This one has been In progress for too long. I'm basically done with Fruits Basket, so I need this out of the way for closure on this fandom. Who knows, maybe one day I'll want to write another one. But that's a huge maybe.**

**Thanks to anyone who reviewed, alerted, or favorited while I've been away. I appreciate all of your feedback and hope you all see this to it's finish. **

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: No Less Stress**

For Tohru Honda, realizing that she needed to calm down and stop her stressing was good news. However, it was proving much more difficult to do than she was willing to admit.

Three weeks following her episode with the baby, a late April Sunday, she was standing in the kitchen at the home of Shigure, silently stirring some chicken soup in a large, silver pot. She had managed to avoid speaking too deeply to the two males causing her stress, and had been stolen away by Hana and Uo many times for 'get away from it all' days. Mine and Ayame had been so supportive, calling her constantly, always stopping by randomly. It was quite a bit of attention; more than she liked, if she was being completely honest with herself.

"Hey, Tohru," Kyo entered the kitchen, eyes guarded as he leaned his body against the counter to look at her. "How're you feeling?"

Tohru smiled, a smile that was beginning to annoy her every time it cracked across her lips. "I'm fine, Kyo-Kun, just like I was twenty minutes ago." She forced the kindness in her voice, feeling so unlike herself as she thought about throwing the soup on the floor. _Maybe it's just the hormones. Hatori did say that expecting woman tend to act irrationally..._

"Yeah, I know I asked you before." Kyo studied her appearance, his eyes softening as his gaze lingered on her protruding abdomen. "It's just, you seem so calm. I've been nuts worrying..."

Tohru lowered her head, not wanting him to see the tears threatening to fall. She had been hiding her stress from everyone, trying to sort her mind and heart out. Momiji had been sweet, but distant at the same time. Though it was horrible for her to think it, she was honestly relieved. Having Kyo around her 24/7 was not helping her decide what she felt. Yeah, she knew she loved Kyo, but what was she supposed to do about that? It wasn't like he loved her back.

"Tohru?"

She looked up, their eyes meeting and sending swooping sensations through her stomach. God, she loved him so much, but he couldn't feel the same. There was just no way.

_"Then why would he do the ultimate act of love with you?"_

The questions wasn't her own; it was Kakeru's. She had confided this thought to him, and that had been his retort. Another question. As though she hadn't thought about that a million times, asking herself that same questions for days after they had done it. What did it mean? Why did he do it? What was he going to say? What in the world is wrong with me? Why do I love him so much?

Frankly, she was getting tired of herself.

"Tohru, hello?" Kyo pushed away from the counter and grasped her shoulders firmly, looking from her left eye to the right, then back again. "What is wrong with you?"

Tohru shook her head, tearing her eyes away from his and blinking several times. "I'm sorry, Kyo-Kun, I was just thinking..."

Kyo nodded, not believing her for a second. He knew she was putting on an act, that was painfully obvious to him and few others. She still didn't remember what had happened exactly, but she admitted to being extremely stressed out.

He released his grip on her shoulders, allowing her to continue with the soup and fall silent. The whole situation was turning everything upside down. While everyone was fretting over her, they were also not really noticing how she was feeling. Kyo could see it. When it came to Tohru, there was nothing he couldn't see.

_"Well, you can't see how much she wants to spend time with you, that's for sure." _

Kakeru had said that to him when he angrily told him that Tohru was no mystery to him. He was starting to doubt Kakeru's confidence in Tohru wanting to spend more time with him. She had started acting this way, so falsely cheerful, only after Momiji had become distant. It was becoming obvious to him that Momiji was the one that she wanted.

A painful swelling loomed in his chest. _Boy, I'm really screwed... I love her and she loves Momiji. _

"Knock knock, hello."

Kyo grinded his teeth as Momiji's voice came from the living room. He hadn't even heard the door open. _Damn my luck, the stupid kid shows up..._

Yuki entered the kitchen, closely followed by the timid looking Momiji. "Hello, Honda-San, is that chicken soup?" Yuki stepped over to the stove, glancing in to the pot and smelling the air. "Smells good."

Tohru smiled. "Thank you Yuki-Kun, it should be ready soon."

Kyo settled a glare on Momiji as the blonde stood awkwardly in the doorway, seeming to debate whether or not he should chance stepping in to the kitchen. He had never liked Momiji much in the first place. Since they were kids he got on his nerves, but now he was slowly becoming the person he couldn't stand most in the world.

"Momiji-Kun, are you staying for dinner?" Tohru asked without turning around to look at him.

"Um, I don't know..." The blonde trailed off awkwardly, earning a concerned look from Yuki. "Do you want me to?" He asked hopefully.

Tohru turned around and smiled at him, a forced smile. "If you want to, you can."

The kitchen fell silent, the only sound was the spoon clinking against the sides of the pot as Tohru stirred the soup. The tension was thick, and each person could feel the pressure of the situation.

Kyo couldn't take it. He pushed away from the counter and walked past Momiji, who had moved from the door way. _Smart kid..._ Kyo thought, knowing he was building up a mood and had the bad habit of taking it out on anyone in his path.

"I've gotta go do..." Yuki said awkwardly, searching his mind for an excuse to get out of there. "Pull the weeds." He brushed past Momiji swiftly, heading up the stairs rather than outside.

Once both of the boys were out of earshot, Momiji took careful steps toward Tohru, uncertain if he should even try talking to her. He placed a careful hand on her shoulder, and she tensed.

"Tohru, can I talk to you?" He asked, his voice miserable and pitiful.

Tohru nodded stiffly. "Sure, Momiji-Kun, what about?"

There was no need to beat around the bush for him, it was painfully obvious that there were some very confusing things they needed to discuss. "I want to talk about us."

Tohru reached forward and turned off the stove, then wiped her hands on a kitchen towel lying on the counter. Turning around to face him, she felt the weight of the situation. "Okay." She replied simply. There was no way she wanted to start the conversation.

Taking a deep breath and a small step back, Momiji glued his eyes to the floor. "Tohru, I need to know how you feel about me."

Tohru shifted awkwardly. "I like you Momiji-Kun, you're a wonderful person."

"No, no don't answer me like that." He shook his head, his voice rising. "I don't want to hear about being a great person or anything like that. I want to know if you like me the way I like you."

Tohru raised her brows. She was regretting agreeing to talk to him. "What do you...?"

Momiji looked up, his eyes meeting hers with a hard, cold look. "You already know how I fell about you. I like you a lot, I want to be with you, but I don't know what to think of you. One minute, we're having a blast and we kiss, then the next thing I know you're ignoring me for days."

"I do not ignore you." Tohru said defensively. It felt like an attack more than anything. "I never ignore you."

"Oh, yes you do!" He spat harshly, his stance changing from nervous to forceful. "You don't take my calls, you make up all sorts of excuses no to be around me. I thought you were different from other people, Tohru. I thought you were kind."

Tohru leaned back against the stove, physically recoiling from his words. "Momiji-Kun...?"

He turned away from her, shaking his head to himself. "I'm so stupid for ever thinking that you could return my affection. Kyo has always been the one, since we all met you and started getting to know you." He placed his hands on his hips, continuing to shake his head. "I'm not gonna wait around and be second choice to you, okay?"

With that, he seemed to be overcome with emotion, for he turned around and quickly walked out, leaving a shocked and upset Tohru behind.

**

* * *

**

Glancing at a little slip of paper clutched between his fingers, Kyo walked down a quiet street, searching for a particular place he knew to be there. He was so glad that it was Sunday, and there was nobody around to see him headed in that direction.

He finally found the right address, and grimaced at the clothing shop owned by Ayame Sohma. If it wasn't for his need to speak with the obnoxious man, he would never go anywhere near the place. Just from the sidewalk he could see the sort of outfits the pervert sold, and it made his stomach turn.

He took long strides up the paved walkway, then pushed open the door, glad that there was no need to knock. A bell chimed as he allowed the door to close behind him, and he glanced around, relieved to find no customers shopping for such clothing.

"Hello, welcome to my shop, how may I-" Ayame strode out of the back room, cut short when his eyes found Kyo awkwardly standing by the door. "Ah, Kyonkichi, what an unpleasant surprise!" Ayame laughed and clapped his hands together. "Don't tell me you've come to buy something for little miss Tohru Honda?"

Kyo blanched, then spoke in a firm voice. "I need to talk to you."

Ayame studied the young teen for a moment, then turned around and shut the door heading to the back. He took careful around the counter and then toward Kyo, stopping only when there was four feet between them. "I'll talk to you, but do not yell; Mine is on the phone, and I don't want her to worry unnecessarily."

Kyo didn't really care about that, but figured if there was any chance of getting his message across, he needed to be civil. For a while.

He cut to the point. "What did you tell my Shishou to make him pull back from taking the baby?"

Ayame looked taken aback, crossing his arms over his chest. "What does it matter?"

"Because, my Shishou wanted another chance at raising a kid." Kyo stood erect, narrowing his eyes at the older man. "But then you went over there, and he said some crap about you wanting to be a dad more than anything. Now, that's my kid too! It seems like everyone has forgotten that, always going to Tohru and asking her about all the decisions."

Ayame nodded his head slowly, a serious side to him taking over. "She told us that you agreed to our taking the child."

"Yeah, well, I only agreed to make peace with her." Kyo fought the urge to laugh, amused that Ayame could actually think that he would honestly agree to such a thing. "I don't want you raising my kid, you're not parent material."

Ayame nodded again, patiently listening to Kyo's words. "And what makes you think that?"

Kyo's mouth fell open. "You're the most selfish, egotistical, attention seeking sponge I've ever known!" His voice rose, anger surfacing. "How could you pull your attention away from yourself long enough to raise a kid?"

"Listen, child," Ayame took a few steps closer. "How I act now, and how I act when I have the responsibility of a child are two different ways. I want to be a father, and I've sacrificed a lot so far in my life for the opportunity."

"I don't care!" Kyo shouted. He couldn't help it. That idiot wasn't getting the point.

"At the end of the day, it's not your kid."

"You don't have to say that, you know. It's very rude." Ayame said calmly.

"It's the truth."

"Since when has the truth always been the best way to go?"

Kyo scoffed. "You, Shishou, and no one else should have that kid." He pointed to himself. "I want to raise that kid, it's mine and Tohru's, and we should be the one's to do it!"

Ayame raised a brow, somewhat surprised at the outburst. Kyo, however, felt an odd feeling of relief flow through him. He had felt that way for a while, but could never admit to himself. He wanted to keep the child, he wanted it more than anything. The only thing stopping him was Tohru, with her insane desire to hand the kid over to Ayame and whatshername.

Ayame placed a gentle hand on Kyo's shoulder. "Maybe you should go home and talk to the little flower, huh?"

Kyo nodded, feeling out of it as he turned and walked back out in to the street. It was odd to know the truth, but at the same time be aware of how unrealistic his desire was. To keep the kid, he would need help. Tohru would help no doubt, but it wouldn't be right.

Deciding he should probably avoid the house for a few hours, he headed toward his Shishou's house, intending to clear his thoughts and decide whether or not he should tell Tohru.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short, but I'm trying to get back in the groove. Review please, let me know if you give a crap to follow this anymore. **


	13. INQUIRY Please Read

Pinky here. Hello all, it's been a while, huh? I was just re reading this story and the reviews and was thinking I should perhaps finish it up. So I was wondering how many of you would come back and read it, or finish it or whatever. Let me know, yes? Or maybe you would all like me to go back and rewrite it and make it even better? I don't know how many of you would care to see this to the end now since it has been a couple years. I had some trouble with my grandmothers passing and school and such. Anyway, let me know? PM or review, I don't mind. I will take opinions and see what the toll is.


End file.
